Card Master Sakura
by Draconmouth
Summary: Card Captor Sakura Yugioh crossover. New season up! Jane (Juri) and Annemarie are visiting Sakura for break, but so are Yugi, Shizuka, and Ryou! Michelle's cousin Liuka arrives, but Michelle and Mokuba get kidnapped at the start of a new tournament!
1. The Transfer Student

Sakura was dreaming...Clow Reed was standing before Sakura, like when she had  
  
used the Return Card. "Sakura", he said, "The time is coming near when you have to  
  
create new Sakura Cards. Instead of sealing them like you always have, you must create  
  
them out of your own power. A descendant of an old friend of mine will help you. History  
  
will repeat itself until there are 100 cards. Cerberus and Yue will fade gradually, so you  
  
must make two new guardians. Your next descendant will have the power of a Card  
  
Captor, and he will need your help." Suddenly he began to fade. "Wait!" Sakura  
  
shouted, but Clow Reed only had one last word of advice, "It doesn't count what card  
  
you have, it matters how you use it." "What do you mean?" Sakura asked him, but he  
  
had already disappeared. Then her father appeared. "Sakura", he said-  
  
"Are you going to get ready for school?" He called. Sakura woke up, and let out  
  
a loud "Hoe!" When she saw the time. 7:45 "I'm going to be late!" She quickly got  
  
dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Touya was down there, drinking his coffee  
  
calmly. "So my little sister sleeps in for a monster", he said with a smirk. Sakura would  
  
have gotten mad years earlier, but this time the most she did was stomp his foot  
  
REALLY hard. Baka onii-chan, or stupid brother. Then she grabbed her school bag and  
  
lunch bag, put on her roller blades and left, saying, "Bye, Father!" Touya walked (or  
  
limped; since when does Sakura wear rubber spikes to breakfast?) upstairs to Sakura's  
  
room to wake up Cerberus (or known to many as Kero-chan). "Kero-chan, don't you  
  
want breakfast?' he asked. The stuffed animal jumped up. "Pancakes for me!" He  
  
shouted, flying down. Touya had dots for eyes and sweat-dropped. "I think we have a  
  
new Yukito around here."  
  
Sakura was just turning the bend, when someone in broken Japanese shouted out,  
  
"Wait up!" Sakura turned to see a red-haired girl with a boy cut roller- blading also, who  
  
caught up to her easily. In fact, if she weren't wearing a girl uniform, Sakura would have  
  
mistaken her for a boy. Somehow with increased speed they managed to get to school on  
  
time. The teacher Ms. Akechi asked the red head to stand at the front of the class. "Class  
  
this is Fujimoto Juri. She is a temporary transfer student from America, and will be  
  
staying with us for a week. Juri, will you tell us a few things about yourself?'" The  
  
teacher asked. Juri nodded. "My actual name is Jane Fowers, but since I'm part Japanese  
  
from my mother's side, she gave me a Japanese name since the family surname for my  
  
maternal grandmother is Fujimoto. I learned Japanese from linguist classes at a recreation  
  
center that held a very interesting program, which led to my four other friends." Juri  
  
stopped there and smiled at Sakura. Sakura felt a gentle probing in her mind, but didn't  
  
pay much attention to it. "Fujimoto-san, will you please sit in the desk next to Kinomoto-  
  
san?" Ms. Akechi asked. Juri nodded, and she sat down, she smiled at Sakura again.  
  
Tomoyo, who had a hand camera, was filming all of this, deciding to call it "Sakura and  
  
the New Face." What she didn't know was that Juri knew Sakura. Juri put a finger on  
  
Sakura's arm, and began transmitting a long and distant memory...  
  
Nadeshiko Kinomoto and Sayoko Fowers looked at their two-year olds at what  
  
would be their last meeting. "Nadeshiko, how much longer until you fade?" Sayoko  
  
asked. Her daughter, Juri stopped running and listened. Fade? Does she mean fade as in  
  
die? Juri thought. Sakura tapped her. "Tag. You it!" She shouted with pleasure. Juri  
  
shook her head. "You Mom fading", she said gravely. Sakura didn't understand; she just  
  
danced around. Juri sighed as she listened to more of the conversation. "Fujitaka doesn't  
  
know he's the other half of Clow Reed. After Touya's fourteen, I will be leaving since  
  
Sakura will find the Clow Cards and change them into the Sakura Cards on her own. And  
  
maybe even Create a few." Sayoko nodded. " In due time I will pass the Fujimoto Cards  
  
to Jane", she faded off, seeing her daughter looking at them. "Why do call her Jane,  
  
Sayoko?" Nadeshiko asked. "Isn't Juri her family name?" "It is", Sayoko said firmly,  
  
"but I don't want Jane to grow up as a girl with two names. So it is Jane. When she is old  
  
enough to understand the importance of the Fujimoto Cards, then I will pass them to  
  
her." She helped Nadeshiko and Sakura outside. "Don't worry", Nadeshiko smiled. "It's  
  
not truly goodbye for one of us." Then she was gone...  
  
Sakura stared a Juri, who merely smiled back and took her finger off of Sakura's  
  
arm. They didn't say anything else to each other until lunchtime. "Sakura, I know about  
  
the cards" Juri said, explaining all that had happened within the previous years. Sakura  
  
looked in fascination at the Fujimoto Cards, which looked a lot like the Sakura Cards  
  
except they were white. Syaoran Li, unofficially Sakura's boyfriend also looked at them.  
  
"Did one of your ancestors ever know Clow Reed?" he asked. Juri nodded. Then Syaoran  
  
explained the relation between Kenzubaro Fujumoto and Clow Reed, and how powerful  
  
they were. "In fact they were able to seal away the most powerful evils and create the  
  
Clow Cards. But something terrible happened", he said grimly, "Somehow there was a  
  
spell called Copy, which only needs hard concentration, and it was used to create a whole  
  
new set of cards that were set loose on the world. Jounichi was able to seal away these  
  
cards, but when he sealed the Void card, Clow lost his most important feeling, which was  
  
to that woman in Hong Kong." He nodded at Sakura, who remembered that. Suddenly  
  
they heard, "You!" They turned to see Juri calmly staring at a girl who was in wildfire.  
  
"Konichiwa, Chaco", Juri said calmly. Chaco, which was obviously the other girl's name,  
  
attacked her. "I told you they are rightfully mine! I should have the cards, not you!"  
  
"Chaco, let's settle this later", Juri said, avoiding the stares of the other eighth-graders,  
  
and sent Penguin Park at Nine to both Sakura, Syaoran and Chaco, who was though  
  
fuming, walked away. Sakura looked at Juri as if to say, What was that about? "Sakura,  
  
Chaco is an old enemy of mine. We used to be in linguist classes together, and she was  
  
totally peeved at me for learning Japanese faster. Also, she found out about my Fujimoto  
  
Cards, she wanted them, thinking she was the most powerful sorceress in the world. So I  
  
had to teach her a thing or too, and I came out first. She moved to Japan I heard, but  
  
thank goodness you're in different classes." She then went to get ready for her next class.  
  
Tomoyo was beaming after Sakura had told her what had happened. "Sakura, I can't wait  
  
for you to try on my battle costume tonight." Both Sakura and Syaoran fell over anime  
  
style. Some things never changed.  
  
Touya arrived home early. School had ended early, for a change, and he was  
  
planning to crash on Kero-chan while the guardian was playing with video games. He  
  
shifted uneasily at the thought of Sakura with magic. He had found out just a few months  
  
ago,  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Now Fujitaka will be able to see ghosts, and have the powers of Clow Reed",  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa smiled warmly at Sakura, who was running towards Syaoran, repeated  
  
thanking him. Touya had then woken up, not really remembering anything. "What?" he  
  
had gasped, seeing Sakura hug Syaoran? "Sakura, get away from that brat!" Sakura had  
  
then run to Touya to stomp on his foot. "Li-kun is not a brat!" she had shouted. Then one  
  
of Sakura's cards, Return, flew from her hand, and then Touya had seen all of Sakura's  
  
adventures. Then they had talked. "So you don't have your powers anymore?" Sakura  
  
cried; knowing Touya would no longer be able to see ghosts. Touya shook his head. Then  
  
when they had gone to Fujitaka, he had the powers of Clow Reed, so he knew about the  
  
cards.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Touya frowned. Something was not right. Then he saw her. She had appeared in  
  
front of him. An ordinary girl, no? She had brown skin, and her eyes held a warm brown  
  
in them, giving a feeling of trust behind oval shaped glasses. But it was the clothes. She  
  
was wearing blue robes with a golden R across the center, robes that had a tinge of magic  
  
in them. Touya stared at her. "Who are you?" he asked. She didn't answer but held out  
  
her hand. "Take it", she ordered, but with a smile. Touya instinctively took it, and they  
  
began walking through a portal. "Where are we going?" Touya looked around the swirls  
  
of colors. The girl shook her head. "I'm not leading you. You are the one leading me."  
  
Touya looked and gasped. The girl was right. He had been walking on his own, and the  
  
girl had been lagging behind. They had finally reached their destination; the portal ended,  
  
and Touya had jumped out first, the girl following him. They had landed in an area,  
  
where it was dark, and the only light came from one crystal ball. "Touch it", the girl had  
  
coaxed. On instinct, Touya did, and felt energy rushing through him. The next minute the  
  
ball fell to the ground and shattered, and Touya was now engulfed in the light. "What's  
  
happening?" he stretched a hand towards the girl. "You lost powers that shouldn't have  
  
been yours years ago", the girl answered with a surprising calmness. "These new powers  
  
allow you to travel through other dimensions and to other worlds. One day they will  
  
prove useful for you, and sometimes you have to let go of the things you most want."  
  
Then Touya heard his sister's voice. "Onii-chan? Is that you?" Touya shook his head,  
  
pinching himself to make sure he was awake. It was just a daydream. But then he looked  
  
down at his hand, and it was glowing. "Sure I'm here, monster", he laughed, knowing  
  
what to expect. 


	2. The Created Cards

"And then she said something about Clow Reed knowing Kenzubaro Fujimoto,  
  
Kero-chan", Sakura explained at the dinner table, taking some noodles. Fujitaka looked  
  
worried. "If only I could remember, wait I do. Kenzubaro Fujimoto was one of my best  
  
friends, but we had our disagreements." "Disagreements, otou-san?" Touya asked, hiding  
  
his left hand under the table. It hadn't stopped glowing, and he didn't want Sakura to ask  
  
about it. Fujitaka nodded. "Kenzu thought that maybe the cards should have been for a  
  
next generation, and they should test the people who could be the master themselves. But  
  
I told him the cards were created for my own use. If they were ever given minds of their  
  
own, and if they were released they would bring utter destruction and disaster to the  
  
world. But when Kenzu sealed his own cards and changed them to his aura, he made  
  
them more tame and gave them enough power to help their own master if the master  
  
couldn't use them. Now I know I should have done that." Fujitaka than picked up the  
  
Sakura Card book. "Nadeshiko was my love after the Hong Kong woman. She was too  
  
nice for her own good. I never truly know if her evil died with her, or killed her herself."  
  
"Huh?" Kero-chan looked up munching a forkful of noodles. "Nadeshiko didn't die of  
  
disease, Sakura. I thought so myself, but the truth is that Nadeshiko had powers too. Her  
  
evil side separated from her because of her innocence. She reminded me of you, Sakura,  
  
except your badness lasts in sore feet", Fujitaka laughed as Touya glared at him. Then  
  
Fujitaka looked more serious. "I remember now. She was fighting her evil side, not  
  
physically, but mentally. I could hear it in her sleep. Her last words were, 'If I don't  
  
defeat you then you will be sealed for an eternity.' Then she died." Sakura's tears were  
  
shown, and she looked at her mother's picture of her smiling. How could she have been  
  
in pain? she wondered. Then her cell-phone rang. "Are you ready?" Tomoyo asked her.  
  
Syaoran stood dressed in his family robes, as he didn't want Tomoyo to get wild.  
  
Sakura was dressed in what seemed like samurai clothing, a yellow tunic and green  
  
trousers that matched her eyes. She looked at the Sakura Cards, wondering what Clow  
  
Reed meant. Tomoyo was filming happily when they heard "Jump!" They all ran to  
  
Penguin Park. Juri was there, avoiding lightning bolts coming from Chaco. Both were  
  
wearing a sort of red Karate uniform, and were mixing martial arts with powers. Sakura  
  
took out her key. "The key that holds the power to the stars. Reveal your true form to me.  
  
I, Sakura, command thee under convert. Release!", she chanted, the key glowed and  
  
expanded into the Sakura Staff. "Shot!" she used, aiming for Chaco. But Chaco used a  
  
sort of reflection, so Sakura called Shot back. Jane couldn't hold off that much longer.  
  
Chaco was using a sort of energy drain on her so that any card she used would drain her  
  
of her strength. Juri was able to put up Shield, then collapsed, and the shield dissolved.  
  
Chaco stood triumphant, ready to give the final blow. Oh no! Sakura thought, Somebody  
  
help her! Then to her surprise, a part of her pink aura formed in her hand, moving around  
  
and being twisted. Then a card formed from the aura. It read, "The Ghost". Maybe I can  
  
use this, she thought. "Ghost Card and Illusion! Show what Chaco fears most. Sakura  
  
Cards!" she raised her staff. Jane saw Ghost's true form, which was very much like  
  
Shadow and Time, except that it left no trail anywhere. Chaco paused to look at Ghost  
  
and Illusion, and her face turned pale. "NO!" For what appeared was a red- haired man  
  
who looked like a male version of Juri. "Chaco, you will never get the Fujimoto Cards",  
  
it said. Chaco, though scared, tried to bring her composure. It gave Sakura enough time to  
  
use Sleep on her. Then she used Time to bring back Juri's full energy. The other girl got  
  
up, and stared in fascination at the Ghost Card. "Do you know what that means, Sakura?"  
  
she asked. Sakura shook her head. "It means that you have enough power to create new  
  
Sakura Cards." "But, why?" Sakura then remembered the dream and what Clow had said,  
  
"History will repeat itself until there are 100 cards." She looked into the sky, with so  
  
many questions and very few answers. Syaoran then said, "Sakura, you're not getting  
  
tired like you did when you transformed the Clow Cards. So you must be stronger."  
  
"Wow", Tomoyo breathed. Sakura felt confused. What was going on? Then Yue spoke.  
  
"Master-sama, I'm sorry I won't be able to help anymore." Sakura looked at him, not  
  
caring that she had been called master. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Yukito-san's  
  
going to college soon, and since he's my false form", Yue looked at her sadly. "But-  
  
wait!" Sakura took out the Sakura Card book. Words came out of her before she realized  
  
it. "False forms abandoned", she chanted, "Return to the book and continue to serve me  
  
under the name Sakura, the new mistress!" Yue glowed for a minute, then disappeared  
  
into the Sakura Card book. Yukito-san was standing there, slightly confused. "I'll  
  
explain", Sakura said hurriedly.  
  
Chaco stood bowed before the Council of Dark Magic. The head Mage, Shadow  
  
asked, "You said you would bring us the Fujimoto Cards, yet you return empty-handed.  
  
Explain yourself, Novice." Chaco looked up "Master, I had almost gotten the cards, but  
  
then the Sakura Card Mistress interfered." Shadow's ears perked up, interested. "Sakura  
  
Cards? That's interesting. I assume that they were changed from the Clow Cards, as my  
  
Seers have told me, since the way your story is, they are almost exactly the same as the  
  
Clow Cards. Clow Reed and Kenzubaro Fujimoto were my two arch-enemies, as it was I  
  
who used the Copy spell to Copy the Clow Cards and set them loose on Earth. But that  
  
was over 100 years ago, and maybe old wounds may heal." He stood up, much taller than  
  
Chaco. "Try to bring this Sakura Card Mistress to me. She might prove very useful, if not  
  
in life, then in death." He laughed a harsh laugh, one that made Chaco's hairs stand up.  
  
She was only a novice, but everyone in the Council knew she was smart and dangerous.  
  
When her parents had died, Shadow had taken her in and had trained her in all of Dark  
  
Magic. But because of her age, she was confined to novice. Had she been eighteen, she  
  
would have been able to pass the test that was made of Life and Death. If she passed, she  
  
would be a member of the Council at most, and a sorceress at least. If she failed, she  
  
would die. But unknown to even Shadow himself (and HE knew a lot about her soul, so  
  
that's saying something) Chaco was planning to use the Time Card to age herself to  
  
eighteen, and pass the test immediately. Then she could be a member of the Council, then  
  
work her way up to the Head Mage. If there was any feeling Chaco had besides hate,  
  
anger, and evil, it was jealousy.  
  
Juri woke up from her dream. I'm turning into Sakura, she thought tired. But  
  
using her Dream Sealer, a gift from her friend Michelle, she kept the dream in it anyway,  
  
and replayed it over. She heard everything, she was watching it closely and hearing every  
  
word. Then her face paled. She took out a Fujimoto Card she had made herself, called  
  
Advice. It had evolved when she wanted to help her friend Jenny with a boy situation. It  
  
activated the minute she had it in her hand, and unlike the other Fujimoto Cards, Advice  
  
had another name which Juri had given her: Ashleigh. "The key that holds power beyond  
  
Earth, the Fujimoto line will command you only! I, Juri, command you to reveal your  
  
true form. Release!" the key tossed and turned for a minute, then formed into the  
  
Fujimoto Staff. Unlike the Sakura Staff, it was white except for a green and blue sphere  
  
on the top of the Staff, in a white circle. It would have been easier to have summoned  
  
without the Staff, but Juri could talk to Ashleigh as long as she wanted with the Staff.  
  
The favorite form of Ashleigh was of Annemarie, one of Juri's friends from America and  
  
her former partner in training. Annemarie was at home since her mom SOMEHOW  
  
found out about the program and wouldn't let her go. Jenny was helping Sammy Keyes  
  
for a week, and currently Michelle was with Mega-man NT Warrior, trying to figure out  
  
computers. Juri wasn't sure on what was with William, but Jenny had emailed that he  
  
was working with an imaginary rock band. Ashleigh looked over her master. "What is the  
  
problem, Jane?" she asked. Juri began to explain her dream and even show parts of it.  
  
Ashleigh thought hard. "We can't stop the Dark Council; they're too powerful. But we  
  
can prevent them from getting what they want." "What do you mean?" Juri asked her.  
  
"It's obvious they want Sakura, but what if it was an image of Sakura, someone that  
  
looked like her", Ashleigh always gave hints to her advice. "Of course!" Juri exclaimed.  
  
"I can tell Sakura to use Mirror Card to make an image of her. Then they will be  
  
confused. Thanks, Ashleigh, I owe you one." Ashleigh said one more thing before  
  
transforming back into a card, "Dimensions will clash before the battle is over." 


	3. Almost Knowing the Future

So they're after me next?" Sakura asked as they roller bladed to school very slowly.  
  
Sakura, as a first, was early so she was able to talk to Juri. The other girl nodded.  
  
"Ashleigh says you should use Mirror as a precaution in case the Council tries to find  
  
you." She roller bladed even more slowly. "Not only has Chaco grown stronger, but she  
  
cheated. She used opho blockage on me, the type that can kill you if it hits you. An opho  
  
is a person who can transform things, control time, both, and make inanimate things  
  
come to live, etc. I'm a full metamorpho, so I can conjure, transform anything into  
  
anything else, even myself." She growled. "If it hadn't been for you, then Chaco would  
  
have killed me. She is not going to get away with this." By this time both girls arrived at  
  
the school. Syaoran was there, looking worried. "Are you okay, Fujimoto- san?" he asked.  
  
Juri sighed "I'm fine, Li-kun, it's just that Chaco is going to go after Sakura to get her  
  
Sakura Cards, essentially the same reason she wants me Fujimoto cards." "And that  
  
would be-?" Syaoran questioned. "That would be for their power. Also, there's this  
  
Council of Dark Magic that is trying to get rid of all enemies to it. Clow Reed was one of  
  
the enemies. But the head said something about old wounds healing. I think he wants to  
  
use Sakura or me to bring evil to the world. He still thinks we're Card Captors." "Aren't  
  
we still Card Captors?" Sakura asked, but just then the bell rang, and everyone came in.  
  
The day was so unusually busy that it wasn't until lunchtime that Sakura was able to talk  
  
to Juri. But that was slightly delayed when there was suddenly a hailstorm. "We don't  
  
usually have hailstorms here", Sakura said, looking out. "It's no ordinary storm.  
  
Something evil is out there", Syaoran got out his sword. Sakura and Juri both released  
  
their staffs, and they both used Sleep so that no one would notice them missing. Soon  
  
they were standing under the combined effects of Shield Card, trying to figure out how to  
  
stop the hailstorm. "Firey! Use Power to assist your flames. Sakura Card!" Sakura found  
  
out that hail was too much for both Firey and Power to handle, so she called them back.  
  
Then Juri found out something. "Sakura, the hailstones aren't coming from clouds.  
  
They're coming from thin air. We have to use Erase at the same time!" Both girls drew  
  
the card and shouted, "ERASE!" at the same time, so in a few short minutes the hailstorm  
  
ended. Both girls and Syaoran sighed in relief. "We might as well go back inside",  
  
Sakura said, not really understanding why all of a sudden there was numbness.  
  
Juri looked at Ashleigh the next day. "I know Mirror card wasn't used, but I'm  
  
worried Sakura will get hurt. She always seems to be in the right spot of falling to evil.  
  
And since I'm leaving soon, she and Li-kun might not be able to fend off the Council of  
  
Dark Magic." But just then she heard some very bad news. It was when she turned the  
  
television to the news. Her Japanese was improving better than ever, so she didn't need to  
  
put on an automatic English subtitle. "There's been more freak accidents at Penguin  
  
Park", the reporter said, her hair messed up in the wind. "And there's a tornado that's  
  
bound to hit the local schools. There's no time to evacuate." Juri stood upright, and  
  
released her staff. "Sleep!" she made her chaperone fall into a deep sleep until she came  
  
back. "Fly!" Ashleigh turned back into a card and Juri left. She was used to hurricanes,  
  
but tornados, especially conjured ones, were something she had never experienced  
  
before. Using Shield and Bubble, she managed to get through most of it. She saw Sakura  
  
doing the same thing. She saw Cerberus was there, too. Okay, technical difficulties, Juri  
  
thought, but we can handle them. She met with them, and they all ducked for cover  
  
under one of the school patios. "Sakura, what the-?" Juri looked at Sakura's outfit.  
  
Sakura was wearing what made her look like she was a large white polar bear along with  
  
a red bow around her neck. She blushed and indicated to Tomoyo. "It was her idea", she  
  
muttered. Juri just thought, How can you fight in that? Even though the other girls and I  
  
were fashion crazy, Tomoyo, you have to learn how to make proper clothes. Rekha  
  
would've killed us if we had worn something like that. "These guys are very tempting to  
  
roast. But this tornado will prevent that", she said sarcastically as the tornado came  
  
closer to where they were. She took out a card. "Dash! Slow the tornado's speed.  
  
Fujimoto Card!" It almost worked, but when Dash tried to slow down the tornado, it just  
  
got tossed and turned. Juri swore. "Dash, come back", she called. Then she put Dash in  
  
her Fujimoto book to recover. "Okay, real technical difficulties. If Jenny saw this, she  
  
would kill me for letting an animal be hurt", she said , forgetting her Japanese. Sakura  
  
and Syaoran looked confused at her, and it was her turn to blush and apologize. "First of  
  
all, we have to protect the town", Sakura said. "Shield!" both girls shouted. The blue light  
  
from both cards surrounded the area. Sakura breathed hard. Then, as it once did before,  
  
except that two, not one card, formed out of her aura. Weather and Love card. Why Love  
  
card formed was a mystery, but it held of a younger form of Sakura in it. Weather would  
  
help. She closed her eyes and used it. "Weather! Show your power and seal the tornado!  
  
Sakura Card!" Weather was in the form of a bird, much like Fly except that it was gold  
  
and red, and it wrapped around the tornado. The tornado seemed to struggle, but then it  
  
dissolved. "Weather, return." Sakura then looked at the Love card. She was about to use  
  
it when Cerberus said, "Wait, Sakura. It looks different from your Sakura Cards." The  
  
girl looked a it and gasped. Cerberus was right. The card was gold on the other side, and  
  
it had a single eye on it. Something about that eye gave shivers Sakura.It suddenly  
  
floated out of her hand and went to Syaoran. "What?" all three teens were confused.  
  
Syaoran looked at the Love Card for a minute. Juri gave a small gasp. "I thought that it  
  
was just a dream, but Future was right." "Juri?" Tomoyo passed a hand over Juri. She  
  
then recovered. "Sorry, it's just that what Syaoran has is a Millennium Card." "A  
  
Millennium what?" Sakura and Syaoran both cried. Juri quickly covered up. "Just  
  
something my mother told me once in a legend. It's probably not true." Then she took out  
  
Teleport. "Teleport! Take me back to my residence! Fujimoto Card!" Rays went over her,  
  
and she disappeared. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other in confusion. "What did  
  
she mean by 'Millennium Card'?" Cerberus looked slightly worried. "I have a feeling  
  
that Juri knows more than we think ", he whispered.  
  
"I nearly blew it!" Juri moaned to Ashleigh. It was later at night. Ashleigh didn't  
  
say anything, but her face looked concerned also. Juri looked at Future Card. It was a  
  
card she had sealed in her sleep the previous night. She remembered it perfectly.  
  
DREAM  
  
Juri stood near an Egyptian tomb. "Where am I" she asked herself. "The key that  
  
holds power beyond Earth, the Fujimoto line will control you only! I, Juri, command you  
  
to reveal your true form. Release!" Her white aura glowed as the Fujimoto Staff formed.  
  
She walked into the tomb. Someone was there, a familiar face. "Li-kun, what are you  
  
doing here?" she called. Syaoran made no response. She also saw Sakura, with the same  
  
problem. "Sakura!" Juri got the same result. Syaoran began opening a book with an Eye  
  
on it. The same one that the Love Card had held, but then the vision had ended. "I can't  
  
show you more, but this way you know the future", an apologetic voice said. Juri held  
  
her Staff in defense, but all there was a woman singing. "Nadeshiko!" she cried. The  
  
woman smiled but shook her head. "I am Future Card. Your mother lost me years ago  
  
because she had overused me. But you are not like her. Seal me, but try not to tell Sakura  
  
and Syaoran what you saw." Juri raised her Staff. "Return to your true form, Fujimoto  
  
Card" Juri saw the card's name. Future. So that's why they didn't hear me, she thought,  
  
but how can I trust this card?  
  
END DREAM  
  
"But what did it mean?" Juri asked Ashleigh and the card. Ashleigh made a  
  
motion to speak. "Jane, you may not know this but there really is a Fujimoto guardian."  
  
"Are you serious?' Juri asked her, forgetting her Japanese. Luckily, Ashleigh understood  
  
and nodded. "Soshini, the Earth guardian. Unlike Cerberus and Yue, Soshini had a  
  
permanent human form, and could use any card she wanted. She wasn't even created by  
  
Kenzubaro; she had come to him because he had saved her life, and she wanted to repay  
  
the offer and became the Fujimoto guardian. However", here Ashleigh had a sad smile,  
  
"The Council of Dark Magic had heard the Clow Reed was interested in foreign magic,  
  
and that he had copied the Clow Cards from the Ancient Egyptian Millennium Cards.  
  
What Syaoran has." "Go on", Juri coaxed. "Clow Reed had heard of the Millennium  
  
Cards, and wanted to find out their power. But upon arriving to Egypt, he was attacked  
  
by Shadow. That was when Shadow had copied the Clow Cards and had released them.  
  
Luckily Soshini and Kenzu were there. Kenzu went after the released cards, and Soshini  
  
helped Clow escape Shadow by uttering his real name." Here she looked on Juri who  
  
nodded. "Hikaru Joshuya." Ashleigh nodded again. "So he became powerless because  
  
she had uttered his name. Then using Return, both guardian and sorcerer went back 6000  
  
years ago since it was the year 1000 A.D. Clow Reed had specified when the cards were  
  
last used. I can't really explain it, so in order to see it-" Juri on instinct took out Return.  
  
"The key that holds power beyond Earth, the Fujimoto line will control you only! I, Juri  
  
command you to reveal your true form! Release!" The staff formed, but before she could  
  
use Return, she was blocked. By a hand that dragged her right foot down into the ground.  
  
"Sword" , Juri used that card, and cut the hand. She was safe, for now, but something was  
  
not right. "Chaco!" she hissed as the other girl appeared before her. Chaco looked  
  
somewhat triumphant. "This time you won't get away, Juri-san", she said and then the  
  
room darkened, "for I have the power of the Shadow Realm!" Shackles appeared,  
  
fastening both girls' legs to the floor. "What is going on?" Juri asked her. Chaco laughed.  
  
"This is what is called a Shadow Game. In ancient times, they were played for power, or  
  
basically anything. The idea of this Shadow Game is with your gentlest power trying to  
  
make the other person fall onto the floor. The winner goes free, the loser stays here  
  
forever." "Oh no", Juri looked at Glow Card. The weakest card she had. How could that  
  
win against Chaco? "You go first. I want to prolong your demise", Chaco sneered. Juri  
  
then formed a plan. "Not quite. Glow Card! Show your true energy and reflect every  
  
happiness you've received! Fujimoto card!" Glow appeared at first as a small green light  
  
and then began to expand. Soon it was as large as Juri, and rushed at Chaco. Chaco tried  
  
to move away, but the shackles were too tight. She fell and disappeared. The room turned  
  
back to normal, and the shackles around Juri's legs vanished. A card out of her aura  
  
began to form. Friend card. Now what could that do? Juri mused. 


	4. The Friend Card

Before I start this chapter, I want to make some announcements: 1) thanks to the  
  
Insane Otaku AKA Caterfree for reviewing three times, 2) Halloween is coming  
  
up. 3) No, I won't be dressing as a Yugioh! Character. And 4) send some ideas if you like.  
  
I'll give you the credit for it. Now, ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
****************  
  
It was a normal after school day, and Juri was practicing the piano. It was an American  
  
song, but she sang and played. Unlike most people she had both a soprano and an alto  
  
voice. "My world, with all it's flowers", she sang, "My world, with all it's trees, every  
  
ray of light, and every shower, every gust of wind, belongs to me." She continued playing  
  
when there was a knock at the door. Her chaperone was out, for a change, so she went to  
  
answer it. "Tomoyo-san!" Juri eyed the bag Tomoyo was holding. "What's in that?" she  
  
asked. Tomoyo giggled and came up to Juri's room. She took out a measuring tape.  
  
"Don't even think about it", Juri warned. Too late, Tomoyo said, "You must have battle  
  
costumes, too since you have Fujimoto cards. You would look so kawaii!" Juri fell over  
  
anime style. Half an hour later she was trying on what made her look like a sailor scout  
  
("You watch Sailor Moon, Tomoyo?" "I only saw a few episodes, Juri-san, but the  
  
costumes were outstanding.") only she was wearing the color white all over. "Tomoyo,  
  
remind me again how you were able to talk me into this", Juri moaned. "I'm not done  
  
yet", Tomoyo took out a white mask that covered the top part of Juri's face. Juri could  
  
hear what was in Tomoyo's mind: she looks so kawaii! What sailor scout would she be?  
  
She sighed. "I guess I'd be Sailor Earth", she said loudly. Tomoyo looked at her. "Did  
  
you read my mind?" she laughed. Juri gave a fake smile, and began to take off the  
  
costume when there was suddenly a blast outside. "What was that?' Tomoyo looked  
  
worried, but then took out her camcorder. Juri sweat-dropped. "The key that- " she began  
  
when suddenly there was another blast, right in the house! Both girls were thrown back  
  
from each other. A vine wrapped around Tomoyo's left ankle, and seemed to go through  
  
her. Juri used, "Time!" so that her staff would be released without the words. "Are you  
  
okay, Tomoyo?" she asked uncertainly. Tomoyo's eyes opened, but they were out of  
  
focus, and she began to laugh. "Foolish girl", she said, not in her voice, but in another's.  
  
"Sword!' Juri quickly cut the vine. Tomoyo collapsed then looked up and began to  
  
apologize, "I couldn't control it", she said. "Stay here", Juri ordered. "Jump!" she jumped  
  
out of the window and into the streets. She sent a mental message to Sakura, and then  
  
went to find the main source. She grimaced at all the people with vines on their legs.  
  
"This is worse than I thought", she muttered as she used Fly. Soon Sakura joined her.  
  
"I'm not going to ask", Sakura said. "About what? The outfit or the problem?" Juri asked.  
  
Sakura sweat-dropped. "Never mind", she said quickly. They found the source in the middle of Penguin Park. They found out that they had to fight what looked like a large  
  
pumpkin with eyes and a mouth (if you've seen Yugioh! in which Joey duels with Bones,  
  
you know what I mean, only ten times bigger) with large vines spread out. It laughed as it  
  
saw the two Card Captors. Juri took out Sword card, but the voice stopped her. "If you  
  
kill me, then all that's connected to me will be killed." He gestured towards a familiar  
  
figure. "Tomoyo!" both girls cried as they saw her walk to the pumpkin, and faced both  
  
girls. "If you want your friend back you must surrender your cards", she said in the  
  
pumpkin's voice. "Tomoyo", Sakura started to cry. Her tears formed a card. The Friend  
  
card. Juri gasped and took out hers. They both had halves of it, and they both knew there  
  
was only one thing to do. "Friend!" They both shouted, then Juri summoned Sword, and  
  
flew down to the vines, cutting them all. When all of them were cut, she used Erase to  
  
make sure no new ones would appear. Tomoyo was back to normal, but the next minute -  
  
"Sakura, Juri, help!" she shouted. They saw she was being held by vines, and was being  
  
dragged closer towards the pumpkin. Juri and Sakura summoned Sword again, but  
  
something strange happened. Fire came out of Tomoyo's outfit (which was a red dress)  
  
cutting the vines. On instinct, both Sakura and Juri plunged Sword into the pumpkin. It  
  
gave was sounded like a scream, then disintegrated. Juri gasped. "Tomoyo, you have  
  
magic in you." She and Sakura flew down, then Juri used Teleport to get all of them to  
  
Tomoyo's house. "How long have you known you had magic?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo  
  
smiled her ""Since you first became a Card Captor. Why else would you wear my  
  
costumes?" Juri and Sakura sweat-dropped. Tomoyo laughed. "This is going to be fun."  
  
"Please?" Juri begged Ashleigh. "Absolutely not", Ashleigh's tone was firm.  
  
"Cover up for me in my appearance. Mirror Card refused. Please?" She gave Bambi eyes.  
  
Ashleigh sweat-dropped. "Not the Bambi eyes, oh all right. But you owe me", she gave  
  
up and turned into a form of Juri. "And here's Create card, to make sure you look like a  
  
Card Captor for your staff and cards. Have fun. Teleport!" In a few minutes Ashleigh was  
  
walking towards Tomoyo's house in the early evening. She sighed. "Master would get  
  
things more done if she didn't do this every summer. Every time someone says no, she  
  
gives them the Bambi eyes. What could be so bad about wearing a few clothes?" She  
  
soon found out. "TOMOYO!" she shouted angrily after Sakura's cousin had gotten on  
  
her a black dress that made her look like a spider princess. Tomoyo just laughed. "You  
  
have to put up with it. I have power over fabric, so it won't come off unless I tell it too.  
  
And I can also tell who you really are, Advice." Ashleigh transformed back into her  
  
original form; a woman that sort of looked like Mystical Elf except that she didn't  
  
repeatedly sing (sort of looks like the Healer card, but we'll get to that later). "How did  
  
you know it was me?" she asked. Tomoyo stopped smiling. "Actually, I didn't, but  
  
something told me." Advice gasped; it meant only one thing. "Show yourself, Soshini",  
  
she ordered. Tomoyo's eyes looked sad. "I can't", she sobered. "I'm only half of Soshini  
  
and half of Kenzubaro Fujimoto. The other half is Juri, and the only way for me to  
  
transfer my half to Juri-san is for her to help me in some way or vice- versa. When is she  
  
coming back?" Advice sighed. "Ask her and you get the Evil Eye. But I think she's  
  
coming back now", and her voice faded to nothingness as she disappeared. A minute later  
  
the real Juri appeared, apologizing to Tomoyo about the deception. But her apology was  
  
covered up by the spider dress; the reaction was exactly Ashleigh's. "It's called getting  
  
even", Tomoyo smirked. Juri sighed. "All right. Advice told me everything. Right now-"  
  
suddenly she heard a faded, defeated voice-Sakura's. "Somebody, help me", it was  
  
saying. "Sakura!" Juri said, then activated Vision Card, another of her created cards. It  
  
was sort of like the Millennium Eye from Yugioh!- it could see anything except people's  
  
souls. She set it to Sakura's house. She and Tomoyo both watched Sakura sleeping. Juri  
  
placed a palm on Sakura's forehead. "Won't she feel it?" Tomoyo asked. Juri shook her  
  
head. "That's one of the beauties of Vision Card. We are seeing the past. They can't see,  
  
hear, or feel us." She frowned, then gave a small gasp. She was seeing Sakura through the  
  
dream Future Card had sent only Sakura was just there. Sakura tried calling out to  
  
Syaoran, but he couldn't see or hear her either as she was just a spirit to him; while her  
  
body was resting, her subconscious form was in another place. Juri had seen and done it  
  
before. She saw the book being opened, and there was a burst of light. Sakura shielded  
  
her eyes. Then a moment later Syaoran had four cards floating around him, facing him.  
  
Then they all came back to his book. Then a man's voice said, "You are destined for  
  
these cards. They are the Millennium Cards. There are only four in the Book; Earth, Fire,  
  
Wind, and Water. The one the Sakura Card Mistress gave you is also yours. Use these  
  
cards wisely", and then the dream ended, and Sakura woke up. She rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Hoe?" she said blankly, and for a minute Tomoyo panicked. Could Sakura see them?  
  
But Juri was looking past Tomoyo's gaze. And gasped. "No way", she whispered.  
  
Because a certain white-haired evil-looking person stood in the doorway, and Sakura was  
  
looking shocked. (Try to figure out who it is. I've been giving hints) "Who are you?"  
  
Sakura asked. The white-haired figure just laughed, and the next moment, a black  
  
whirlpool was under Sakura, sucking her. "What are you doing?' she shouted. The figure  
  
laughed again. "Just to get what I want", he said, Sakura managed to grab the Sakura  
  
book, mumbling, "Someone, help me", before disappearing. Tears were in Tomoyo's  
  
eyes; but Juri had seething rage. "I'll destroy you!" she shouted at the white-haired  
  
figure. He didn't hear her, but he disappeared as well, muttering, "Soon I will have  
  
another Millennium Item." Juri growled, and the vision ended. "The nerve of that tomb  
  
robber!" Juri shouted. She began to release her staff, but Tomoyo looked shocked. "You  
  
haven't even released your staff?' she asked. Juri sweat-dropped. "Sometimes I can use  
  
cards for a short amount of time without the staff", she explained hastily. Then after she  
  
released the staff, she explained everything she knew about Yugioh! to Tomoyo while  
  
they tried to form a plan. "So you're saying that guy who kidnapped Sakura is a yami or  
  
something like that? Some Yami no Bakura?" Tomoyo asked. Juri nodded, and she took  
  
out what looked like a mini TV with a flat screen, and began typing something into it.  
  
"What is that?" Tomoyo looked interested. Juri looked up for a minute. "Liquid tracking  
  
devices. One of my friends from America invented them. I slipped them in all of your  
  
school lunches on the first day so that I would always know where you were. This is a  
  
transmitter for the devices. I typed in Sakura's first and last name so that we can find her.  
  
Teleport is too tired to do anything right now. It needs a break." Juri's face flew wide. "I  
  
know where she is! Let's go !" She dragged Tomoyo outside, and they saw Syaoran. "Li-  
  
kun!" they both called, but he ignored them. He had heard the voice in the dream. A  
  
voice that showed Sakura being kidnapped by a white-haired person. The voice had said  
  
if he didn't come she would die in the Shadow Realm, whatever that was. A dark vortex  
  
opened, and he stepped into it. Then it closed. "Shoot", Juri said, then got an idea. "Loop!  
  
Open the vortex and let us through! Fujimoto Card!" It worked, and the vortex opened.  
  
"Let's go", Juri told Tomoyo, the way she had told Annemarie on their partner test  
  
mission. They both walked in, unaware of the new dangers ahead.  
  
Sakura woke up. She was blindfolded, and something, maybe a piece of wood  
  
was in her mouth that gagged her. She was chained to something, a wall, maybe, and then  
  
she heard footsteps. Then voices. One was very spooky. It was the one from the person  
  
who had kidnapped her. It was saying, "In order to have the Sakura Card Mistress Back,  
  
you must play a Shadow Game." "I have no time for games!" another voice argued.  
  
Sakura gasped silently. It was Syaoran. The other voice laughed, making Sakura's hairs  
  
stand on one end. "This is no ordinary game. There are two cells. One of them holds an  
  
image of the mistress, while the other holds the real one. You can only look at them for  
  
five minutes each. When you are done looking, you can go through one cell, take off the  
  
blindfold to look through their eyes. If you win, I let you free, if you lose, you must hand  
  
over your Millennium Cards and face punishment." Sakura could feel Syaoran's  
  
confusion, and his trying to cover it up. For one minute she felt his gaze, for five minutes,  
  
then the gaze shifted somewhere else. Then a door opened. Her heart leaped. He had  
  
chosen her door, she was sure. She felt his hands tear away the blindfold, and she looked  
  
through Syaoran's eyes. "Syaoran-kun", she tried to say, but was muffled by the gag. He  
  
then removed the gag, and then a few minutes later the chains broke, and she ran into his  
  
arms. "Sakura-chan, I can't breathe", he gasped as she hugged his neck. In a minute she  
  
loosened her grip. "Gomen nassai", she said, which meant, "I'm sorry." But the white-  
  
haired figure laughed. "I said you could go free, but I said nothing about the Sakura Card  
  
Mistress." A man-eating bug appeared, but then was dissolved by aerosol. "What?" the  
  
person looked around confused. "Sakura, release the staff!" Syaoran shouted. Sakura  
  
began to chant, "The key that holds the power to the stars. Reveal your true form to me. I,  
  
Sakura, command thee under convert. Release!" the staff glowed, and formed. "Shield  
  
card!" she used the card to protect herself and Syaoran. Then the white- haired person  
  
looked up. "Show yourself!" he shouted. Then Sakura and Syaoran felt a mental message.  
  
Don't worry; it's me, Juri. Tomoyo's with me. I'm going to teleport you all back home.  
  
Sakura tried to send a message back. Are you coming with us? she asked. There was  
  
silence. I don't know, but I think I stop him from coming back. Teleport! Take Sakura,  
  
Tomoyo, and Syaoran back home. Fujimoto Card! Sakura tried to tell Juri to stop, but the  
  
next minute, she felt helpless because she was at her house again.  
  
Juri was thankful that Tomoyo had conjured a mask to cover her eyes and  
  
forehead before she had used her cards. It wouldn't do good if Yami no Bakura found out  
  
who she was. How he got into another dimension was a mystery. Probably Shadow  
  
Magic, she grimaced. The best way was to finish him off as soon as possible. Create had  
  
destroyed his Man-Eater Bug, which would send any monster on the opponent's field  
  
automatically to the graveyard. She grinned at herself. It paid to watch Duel Monsters in  
  
her dimension. Now for another card. She drew it from the Fujimoto Card Book, her  
  
breath held. Yes! "Woody! Change to vines of restraint! Fujimoto Card!" Woody was a  
  
gentle card, but Juri powered it with Watery, to give it an attack temper. For a minute it  
  
looked like Juri was winning, but then Woody shrieked as Bakura used something with  
  
fire, she couldn't tell. "Woody, Watery, return", she said, feeling worried. Then Bakura  
  
drew a card -Shadow Spell- that had chains that wrapped around her furiously. She  
  
couldn't move, and she couldn't summon Sword. But she wasn't defeated yet. She  
  
activated the card in her left hand, Shield. But it wouldn't last long. Bakura looked  
  
triumphant. "There's even more to this", his voice was malicious. "Ah!" Juri felt opho  
  
blockage on her. The same one that Chaco had used on her. She was weakening. Shield  
  
dissolved. No! She couldn't lose! But she was defenseless. Bakura spoke to her. "I  
  
always liked bravery; putting yourself in danger for your friends", he said coolly, "But in  
  
the end it will be up to your friends to save you. I could send you to the Shadow Realm,  
  
but that would be a waste of time and energy and perhaps your friend might want to  
  
exchange their Millennium Item for you." "Li-kun wouldn't do that", Juri managed to  
  
say. She felt her cards glowing with heat. Was it anger? Bakura smiled evilly. He began  
  
to advance toward her, saying, "First I must find out who my opponent is." Juri couldn't  
  
do anything; the chains were too tight. But before Bakura was an inch away from her  
  
blue light stopped him. Juri looked at her cards. Shield had disappeared. But how could it  
  
use itself? Then Sword appeared, cutting the chains, and Erase made them disappear. Juri  
  
still felt weak and she collapsed. "Master!" Power tried to help her, but Juri fainted,  
  
saying, "I'm your friend, not your master" . Then Fight used Sword and Power. Voice  
  
enabled her to speak. "Healer, revive her", she said. The Healer Card (a card that was one  
  
of the first Juri had created) floated over Juri's body and began to chant. She was a big  
  
help in major battles. Fight was going against Bakura, finally knocking him unconscious.  
  
Erase wiped his memory of everything that had just happened and Teleport sent him back  
  
to his dimension. Then all the cards rushed around Juri's limp body. "Is she-?" Advice  
  
looked worried. "She's alive but barely", came Healer's answer. "I need a certain potion,  
  
Create?" Create obliged, and then formed a pure white potion with the same thickness as  
  
water. Healer then held it to Juri's mouth, and tilted it back slightly. Juri tensed for a  
  
moment, then relaxed, then came to. Only by then she was in Penguin Park. She gasped  
  
as she saw the cards gathered around her. "So Sayoko was right, you did help me when I  
  
was in danger", she began to stand up, but Healer forced her back into a lying down form.  
  
"Opho blockage has weakened your strength. What were you doing, trying to get yourself  
  
killed?" she scolded "I didn't know he figured out I was a metamorpho", was Juri's only  
  
defense. Float Card helped her to her house, where she fell asleep again. Healer looked  
  
on. "Dream", she called. "Yes?" the silver butterfly flew to its fellow card. "Send Juri to  
  
Jenny's planet. The one under Star Sakura", Healer ordered. Dream looked skeptical.  
  
"Are you sure?" it asked. Healer nodded. "It'll be the perfect place for her to recover  
  
fully." Dream flew over Juri's face and touched her eyes. Juri's eyes fluttered for a  
  
moment, then relaxed. But in the shadows, something dark had heard everything. It  
  
laughed. "Where Chaco, left off, I shall finish. Some wounds run too deep to heal, but the  
  
mistress will have an unpleasant surprise." 


	5. Traveling Through Dimensions

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Yes, in this chapter the Yugioh! Cast is showing up!  
  
Joey: Took you long enough  
  
Draconmouth: Huh? How'd you get here? Sorry, but it's Japanese version ONLY.  
  
Joey- WHAT? (disappears while cursing)  
  
Draconmouth (shaking her head): Stupid imagination vibe. And yes, there MIGHT be an  
  
OC pairing as in the summary. I think Yugi and Tomoyo are perfect for each other.  
  
Tomoyo: How can you if you've never seen both Japanese versions?  
  
Draconmouth: ACK! (jumps) Don't do that! I may have never seen Japanese versions,  
  
but I rely on summaries, which are close enough. And if I could, I would make Nelvana  
  
do another version of Card Captor Sakura. But Yugioh!, well, it's good, and I like Joey's  
  
New York accent. Makes him seem like a show-off. But I like innocent Yugi best.  
  
Joey (reappearing): I am not a show-off! (Is being restrained by Tristan)  
  
Draconmouth: Okay, okay, stop or I'll ask Jane to summon up Erase to wipe you out  
  
completely.  
  
Joey: Grrr (disappears)  
  
Draconmouth (blinking): Okay, so now let's get this show going! And by the way,  
  
I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! OR CARD CAPTOR SAKURA ALREADY!!!  
  
****************  
  
Touya was walking home with Yukito, remembering how he had gotten his new powers.  
  
Whoever that girl was, she had some potential magic. He told Yukito about it, who  
  
nodded and smiled. "I know you don't want Sakura to get hurt", he was about to get into  
  
teasing about "sister complex", he heard another voice, "I know you don't." Touya  
  
looked and jumped about a foot in the air. It was the same girl all right, but in more of  
  
American clothes. "I believe we didn't have a formal introduction", she offered her hand,  
  
"My name is Jenny. You are Kinomoto Touya, no?" Touya then grasped and nodded.  
  
"But, you seem normal now", he started, then stopped as a raised hand from the eyes  
  
came. "Your powers will be easy to control, but something bad will happen if you never  
  
use them. Along with them, you and your sister share a bond, knowing about each other's  
  
condition. Cerberus will help you, but one out of three will not be involved." Touya felt a  
  
bad feeling, and was about to say so when the girl disappeared. Later, after giving Kero-  
  
chan a small snack to pacify him, they weighed the options. Probably his powers would  
  
take him to where Sakura was, but the risk is that they might never come back. Yukito  
  
said he was gong to stay, since he wasn't Yue's false form anymore, so Touya told his  
  
powers to take them to where Sakura was {to find out where they went, read the next few  
  
chapters)  
  
Sakura looked at Mirror, who was Juri's appearance down to her eyes. "Can we  
  
go see her?" she asked. Mirror nodded. "I managed to convince Healer, though it took  
  
Juri's Bambi eyes. I'll show you." She made Juri's imitation, and Sakura had to look  
  
away. "No wonder Healer fell for it!" she exclaimed. She then noticed Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo, are you okay?" she called, because Tomoyo looked a little worried. Sakura's  
  
cousin quickly put on a fake smile. "Sure I'm fine, and as soon as Juri- san's better, I've  
  
got new outfits", she replied. Sakura sweat-dropped, but then noticed something. Tomoyo  
  
looked depressed. Something wasn't right. "Do you want to come over and see Juri?' she  
  
asked. Tomoyo nodded. "Is Li-kun here today?" she teased. Sakura blushed and said, "Of  
  
course he is. At least I think-HOE!" the first bell had rung. "We'd better get inside"  
  
Mirror said, her roller blades converting to regular shoes. They all made it, "Barely", as  
  
Ms. Akechi put it. To Mirror's surprise, during lunch, people were coming towards her,  
  
making good byes. She saw Takashi Yamakazi walking a short distance from Chiharu,  
  
who was the only escape route out of his lies. He came to make a sort of formal goodbye.  
  
"I'm going to miss you", he said, like everyone else. Mirror nodded, though she knew  
  
what was coming up. "I've seen you roller blade", he also said, and Mirror felt sure, she  
  
was right. "Roller blading started when the wheel was invented for bicycles. Then people  
  
wanted to-" Just then Chiharu came and grabbed him by the ear. "He's lying, as usual",  
  
she answered, dragging the unabashed boy continuing with his lies, "then they started  
  
using cylindrical stones on their shoes, but they had nor brakes-" Mirror laughed to  
  
herself. Boys always wanted to be the dominant above girls, but in the East women had  
  
power over men. The day went by, with Mirror tying with Sakura in PE, but her heart  
  
wasn't into it. Finally when school was over, Sakura told Mirror about Tomoyo. "I don't  
  
know why it's bothering you", Mirror looked annoyed. "Juri-san! This is Tomoyo we're  
  
talking about!" Syaoran shouted. Then Mirror's mood changed. "Sorry", she whispered,  
  
"I don't know what came over me." "I do", a voice replied. Sakura and Syaoran jumped.  
  
Mirror didn't jump, but her eyes looked surprised. "Jenny!" The same girl that had given  
  
Touya his new powers was standing there, in regular clothes, if you could call white  
  
shorts and a Disney t-shirt normal. "Mirror, Jane's in danger", she said urgently. Syaoran  
  
was about to ask who Jane was but Sakura elbowed him, hissing that Jane was Juri's  
  
American name. Mirror nodded. "You could tell?" she asked. Jenny nodded, pointing to  
  
her forehead. "Oh", Mirror said. In a few minutes Vision was helping them sneak past the  
  
chaperone. Even though Sleep card was used on him, they weren't taking any chances.  
  
Healer Card was chanting something on Juri's body, frowning. '"I can't make contact-"  
  
she stopped when she saw Jenny. Mirror transformed back into a card, and Jenny sent a  
  
mental message to Healer, who nodded. "All right then", she said, "But be careful. If it is  
  
Shadow, then don't be surprised if the rest of them show up." "Rest of who?" Sakura  
  
asked Jenny, but Jenny didn't answer and told them all to lie down. "Why?" Syaoran  
  
asked with a glare. Jenny evened it with a glare of her own. It hurt to look at it; it was  
  
flaming, and Syaoran stood back a little. "So that you don't fall on the floor when we get  
  
back! Honestly", Jenny then checked to see that everyone was lying down then, then did  
  
so herself. "Ready" she asked, and when everyone answered, "Hai", which meant, "Yes",  
  
she then said, "Here we go, and the next moment, everyone (except Healer and the other  
  
Fujimoto Cards, not being human) had transferred to their subconscious forms and were  
  
traveling to Juri's place where she was.  
  
(Card Captors) A mystic adventure  
  
(Card Captors) A quest for all time  
  
Each card has a different power of its own  
  
We have to find it to bring the power home  
  
(From the English version theme song of Card Captors)  
  
IN ANOTHER DIMENSION. "I play Monster Reborn to revive the Dark  
  
Magician and summon Buster Blader and use Polymerization to form the Dark Paladin,  
  
and since Buster Blader gets 500 attack points for every dragon whether on the field or in  
  
the graveyard, it is stronger than your Black Skull Dragon, wiping out the rest of your life  
  
points", Yami no Yugi (or known simply as Yami Yugi) finished as the holograms  
  
disappeared. Jounichi Katsuya, the person he had been dueling, was a good sport about it.  
  
Anzu Masaki, Ryou Bakura, Mai Kujaku, and Honda Hiroto, their best friends, had been  
  
watching the duel. "Man, Yuge, it's no wonder you're called the King of Games", Jono  
  
stepped down from the arena. Then they heard some arguing, "I'm sorry, Kaiba-kun, but  
  
I can't make any ties for Coulter Co. Now I'll just go on my way", a girl was saying. "I  
  
don't care about ties or that confusion, Coulter-san", a cold voice asserted. Yami no Yugi  
  
changed back to Yugi and looked up, seeing a strange sight. Seto Kaiba was arguing with  
  
an eleven year-old girl who was in a sort of business suit. Mokuba Kaiba, the older  
  
Kaiba's younger brother, looked like he was unsuccessfully trying to break them up.  
  
"Hey, Mokuba-chan!" Jono called. "What's with the business fight?" Kaiba then turned  
  
his eyes on the blonde-haired boy. "It's none of your business, mutt." "What?" Honda  
  
and Ryou held Jono back; otherwise he would have strangled Kaiba from the looks of it.  
  
The girl raised her eyebrow. "Mutt? Kaiba-kun, aren't you going to introduce me?" she  
  
said with a glare. Mokuba quickly answered. "Oh, right! Yugi, this is Michelle Coulter,  
  
representative of Coulter Co., a rival company. Michelle, this is Yugi Moto, Jounichi  
  
Katsuya, Anzu Masaki, Ryou Bakura, Mai Kujaku and Honda Hiroto." "Yugi Moto?"  
  
Michelle smiled and offered her hand to Yugi. "I've heard about you. Winner of Duelist  
  
Kingdom and Battle City, right?" she asked as they shook hands. Yugi blushed. "It's not  
  
that much of a deal", he replied modestly. "Hey, what about me? Jounichi Katsuya,  
  
runner-up at Duelist Kingdom?" Jono demanded. But just then there came ringing.  
  
"Oops, that's my cell phone", Michelle said, taking out a silver-blue one from her purse.  
  
She walked away from the group into a small corner and began talking into it in  
  
whispers. "Michelle", it was Annemarie. Michelle winced. "Won't your mother kill  
  
you?" she asked worriedly. "No, I'm calling from a pay phone. So my allowance is going  
  
to be gone for a while, but it doesn't matter. I got the news from William; Jane's in  
  
Dragon Haven, and Jenny got her friends from Tomoeda to go there too because she  
  
knew Jane was in danger." "What?" Michelle nearly shouted, but luckily it was in  
  
English as the whole conversation was. "It's the truth. I'm not saying this is the only  
  
option, but we can all meet up there on Dragon Haven." Michelle sighed. Expect the  
  
unexpected, that's what Jenny always said. "All right; I'll see what I can do; Kaiba-kun  
  
doesn't give up easily", she said, and after saying goodbye and hanging up she told  
  
Kaiba, "Change of plans. My father wants to get me home because there's been a  
  
problem there." "What about the new dueling game you were inventing?" Kaiba asked.  
  
Michelle willed herself not to use martial arts on this guy. Thanks to Jane she knew he  
  
was a good fighter. "I said I was working on it. That's the problem back home. Some  
  
workers tested it, and there's been a problem with the computer system. They want me to  
  
fix it." "And why is that?" Kaiba queried. The girl shot a venomous glare, maybe not as  
  
poisonous as Jenny's, but it was burning. "Because out of everyone in my father's  
  
company I'm the best at computers", she answered. She began to walk away when Kaiba  
  
grabbed her wrist. "I don't mean to be an inconvenience, Coulter-san, but would you  
  
prefer to stay here until the business meeting is over?" "Sorry, Kaiba-kun, but here's a  
  
lesson you need to learn", with graceful ability Michelle flipped Kaiba, making him let  
  
go of her arm. "Never mess with a person who's got attitude!" She then began running  
  
outside where it was raining. "Shoot", she muttered in English, and then got out a pen.  
  
No ordinary one, it was a handy umbrella also. She opened it and was about to run to get  
  
a taxi when she heard a "Michelle-san, wait!" "Mokuba-chan!" Michelle exclaimed. The  
  
younger Kaiba was running towards her. "Please stay for a little longer. Onii-chan didn't  
  
mean it; he said he'll drop you off at the airport. Please?" he gave her puppy eyes. Not as  
  
good as Jane's Bambi eyes, Michelle thought, but they were as powerful. "Fine", she said  
  
reluctantly, walking back inside. "Yo! Michelle", Jono called, noticing she was perfectly  
  
dry. Yugi thought it was strange when Kaiba offered to take Michelle to the airport, and  
  
even more surprised when she declined the offer politely. "I can make a dash", she said,  
  
but just then there was a blackout. There was a lot of clutter. "Jono-kun! That was my  
  
foot!" "Sorry, Anzu-san." "Where's the exit?" "I don't know." Then a small light came  
  
on. Michelle's pen also had a handy penlight, and she began to trace something. "I knew  
  
it", she muttered. She pointed her hand at the wall, but then brought it back. Opho  
  
blockage "So much for the usual strategy", she said as she sneaked past everyone else to  
  
outside. Even though it was raining, there was no thunder or lightning. A virus. Outside  
  
she pointed her at the wall finger and made a small outlet, then took out a cord from her  
  
hand-top (or better known as a PET, or hand computer). She didn't even bother to say the  
  
line; she just plugged the cord into the outlet. Gadget-girl appeared, ready to do some  
  
virus busting. She was doing well at first, Michelle noted, as she had done in Mega-man  
  
NT Warrior. Her trip had ended early, because her father had wanted her to do this  
  
business meeting. Then Gadget-girl reappeared. "I got rid of the virus, but there was a  
  
dark hole, and ah!" she shouted as her leg got caught in something. "Check out, Gadget-  
  
girl!" Michelle shouted as she pulled the cord. Barely in time. Gadget-girl virtually  
  
teleported back to her father's computer office, and Michelle put her hand- top away in  
  
her purse and began to create a portal to Jane's planet. (No, Mega-man NT warrior won't  
  
show up more than this. Sorry!) Luckily everyone was inside so they couldn't see her  
  
use her powers. Except- "Michelle-san, what are you doing?" Mokuba asked as he and  
  
Kaiba ran outside. Michelle decided to ignore him. So what if someone else knew her  
  
powers? Jane could be in serious danger. Bu then nearly the entire group (Yugi, Ryou,  
  
Jono, Mai, Honda, Anzu) Mokuba had run outside, crowding around her. But they  
  
weren't the only ones. Gray-hooded people appeared out of thin air, surrounding any of  
  
them. Michelle instantly knew. "You're part of that Council that Jane told me about, huh?  
  
At least you're wearing gray", she said to the one nearest to her. He just laughed. "Let's  
  
just say that the Fujimoto Card mistress wouldn't want one of her friends in danger." "I  
  
wouldn't bet on that", Michelle muttered. It was risky, but she knew that they had to be  
  
taken along. A portal opened up beneath their feet, and everyone except the gray-hooded  
  
people fell down into it. Michelle quickly closed it and now the only problem was falling.  
  
Unless they did something, it was going to a long way down. 


	6. Everyone Together

Konnichiwa! Sorry, I got three reviews from the Insane Otaku aka  
  
Caterfree, so I sort of picked it up. I was able to put up some blocks on my fanfiction so  
  
no one from the English version could come, except when I allow them to. So, meet our  
  
guest star, Jennifer Andrews  
  
Jenny (appears): Thank you for letting me come, Draconmouth. What's up?  
  
Draconmouth: Nothing much just that I'm a little Harry Potter obsessed.  
  
Jenny: You have no idea. At Stoneman Middle people were bewitching the pictures in the  
  
books to move. And William won a duel to a fanatic . The poor teen was in tears as he  
  
handed over her waged Harry Potter CD.  
  
Draconmouth: Okaaaay. Anyways, after this chapter, READ AND REVIEW!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Welcome to Dragon Haven", Jenny said. "Wow", Sakura breathed.  
  
Tomoyo looked starry-eyed. "It's beautiful", she said. It was right then that the portal  
  
opened. "Oh brother", Jenny muttered and raised her arms to use her powers so that no  
  
one would hit the ground. She then lowered them slowly and then looked at Michelle.  
  
"You got attacked?" she asked. "Nearly", Michelle answered, standing up and brushing  
  
herself. " I don't mean to interrupt the conversation, but what the heck is going on here?"  
  
Jono shouted. Everyone except him sweat-dropped. "We'll explain it at the castle", Jenny  
  
hastily explained. She took out her wand. "Change into the Dragon Wand! DRAGON  
  
WINGS!" Scaly wings formed on her back and then she began flying up in the air and  
  
calling in a language no one else could understand. Then they saw the dragon. They all  
  
were quite shaken; Sakura hiding behind Syaoran, and everyone taking a few steps back.  
  
Then Jenny and the dragon landed, speaking in English. "Don't be afraid. I was just  
  
talking to Red-eye here. He's the King of Dragons. Red-eye, where are your manners?"  
  
The dragon, gold with a red chest, blushed slightly. "Of course. Sorry for giving you a  
  
fright", he said in an accented tone. "You can speak English?" Yugi's voice couldn't hide  
  
the amazement in his voice. Jenny smiled. "Red-eye's one of the very few to do so.  
  
Dragons are not very good linguists, so there are only a few that can speak other  
  
languages." Red-eye nodded. "I called for a giant land dragon to take them there, but not  
  
all of them have to, no?" Jenny nodded at Sakura, who blushed, but took out her key.  
  
"The key that holds the power to the stars", she chanted, "Reveal your true form to me. I,  
  
Sakura, command thee under convert. Release!" The people from the Yugioh! dimension  
  
gasped as symbols appeared under Sakura, and the key around her neck transformed into  
  
a staff with a golden star at the top of it. "Fly!" There were even more gasps as white  
  
feathered wings formed from her back and she began flying. Almost in the exact  
  
positions as Jenny's except that Jenny's wings were scaly and somewhat different from  
  
Red-eye's. Instead of red they were brown; the same colors as her eyes. "Be sure to tell  
  
the land dragon not all of them have powers", she told Red-eye. "As you wish, Lady of  
  
Dragons", Red-eye mock-bowed, only to receive an elbow in the stomach. "And don't  
  
call me that!" Jenny shouted as she and Sakura flew away. Tomoyo taped the whole  
  
thing, starry-eyed. "This is so kawaii! Imagine another friend of Juri- san's with magic!  
  
Looks like another adventure to me!" Everyone fell over. Then the land dragon appeared.  
  
Now nearly everyone was hiding, because a land dragon could be pretty intimidating  
  
when it's about the size of Kaiba's mansion. It didn't look too happy to see a large crowd  
  
of humans and began backing away, with fearsome roars here and there. Red- eye spoke  
  
to it, in the same tongue Jenny had spoken to him in, and the land dragon reluctantly let  
  
them go on his back. (Red-eye flew ahead) It was very comfortable on the land dragon's  
  
back, and Mai lay down. "For a dragon, he sure knows how to fly in style." "I know",  
  
Yugi agreed, relaxing also. He looked at Tomoyo, who was filming the view. "Um, my  
  
name is Yugi Moto." Tomoyo switched off the camcorder and dimpled at him. "I'm  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji, Moto-kun. And what is it?" Yugi couldn't help blushing slightly.  
  
"You can call me Yugi. I was wondering. Sakura, that girl who used that magic, how  
  
long have you known her?" Tomoyo felt her cheeks blush slightly, and stars began to  
  
glow in her eyes. She loved thinking about Sakura, but telling it was a different thing,  
  
because no one would ever listen. But she seized her opportunity and began talking. Yugi  
  
was a very good listener, gasping at the right places, but never interrupting. When she got  
  
to the part of how she found our Li-kun liked Sakura, Yugi found his voice. "Why  
  
weren't you jealous if you loved Sakura also?" he asked. Tomoyo frowned, then  
  
answered. "I love Sakura", she said, "but I want her to be happy, and since she was happy  
  
with Li-kun, I was happy too." It was then she noticed she had been holding hands with  
  
Yugi. The spike-haired boy noticed also, and both quickly withdrew, embarrassed. Mai  
  
saw this, and was thinking with a smile when someone landed on her. "Ow!" she shouted,  
  
and was ready to punch whoever fell on her when she saw Jono was on her. "Gomen  
  
nassai, Mai-san", he said, and was surprised when the blond female rolled him onto his  
  
back. "It's called payback", she smiled, then remembered whom she was standing on.  
  
She blushed and moved to a corner of the dragon's wings and muttered, "I'm a duelist,  
  
not a model." But by then, the dragon had landed, and everyone fell on the ground in a  
  
heap. It was quite a tangle, and by the time they were, a group of three and one very  
  
familiar-"Juri-san!" Sakura cried, landing with Jenny and both pairs of wings  
  
disappearing as the redheaded girl limped and was leaning on the brown- haired girl's  
  
shoulder. She looked up. "I'm fine", she said, but it was evident she wasn't. Her hair was  
  
a mess, and she was bruised in several places. Her cheek was even bleeding. "Her ankle  
  
is swollen", the girl holding her reported. "Annemarie, I'm fine", Juri argued, then took  
  
her arm off the brown-haired girl's shoulder. She walked two steps towards Sakura's  
  
group, then began to fall forward. Luckily, Tomoyo caught her in time. Then Sakura saw  
  
the strangest thing. Light encircled them, and then there seemed to be wind, then it  
  
stopped. She looked. No one had seemed to notice but the spiky-haired boy (no prizes for  
  
guessing who) and the brown haired one with the tall and dominant attitude. Jenny  
  
seemed to have noticed also, although she showed no sign of surprise. Then two figures  
  
were there-"Onii-chan! Kero-" in time she stopped herself, then gave Kero- chan a look to  
  
act like a stuffed animal, which he did so. Despite the other people from -wherever they  
  
came from- knew of her magic, Kero-chan would just be too much. "Hi, monster", Touya  
  
said. Sakura got mad, but a second later, Touya was at her foot the size of a pin. On  
  
instinct she stomped on him, and then he grew back. {I AM SO EVIL!!!!! SORRY  
  
TOUYA BUT I NEVER REALLY LIKED YOU, JAPANESE AND ENGLISH  
  
BOTH!!!!!HA HA HA!!!} "Did you do that?" he asked angrily, but Sakura shook her  
  
head. Even though her Staff was out, she didn't use it. Then she realized it. "Arigatou  
  
[Thank you], Juri-san", she said happily at the red head, who held up two cards, The  
  
Little and the Move. She also held up Healer, and was soon able to stand up. "I don't  
  
believe this", Kaiba muttered, staring darkly. Michelle glared at him. "Believe it or not,  
  
it's true, Kaiba-kun, there's no other explanation." They began to give death glares to  
  
each other. "It could be a dream", Kaiba said. Michelle began to get in a fighting stance.  
  
"Perhaps I could prove to you this isn't?" she asked. "Uh-oh", William whispered, and  
  
then Jenny got in the way of the two. "This isn't a good time for fighting. Especially  
  
between people that could be a couple", she half-teased. "What?" both business people  
  
turned away from each other. Jenny then sent a mental message to the rest of the group,  
  
Never mess with a person who knows of romance. They laughed to themselves, and  
  
walked up to the castle. A few minutes later everyone was in respectable rooms, with the  
  
exception of one girl- "Yahoo!" Annemarie skateboarded past Michelle, who was  
  
walking past. Michelle hoped Jenny had reminded the dragons not to use Annemarie for  
  
fireball target practice. She walked to the Memory Room on impulse to get Seto Kaiba  
  
out of her system. Unknown to her, Mokuba was following behind, and so was a half-  
  
hearted Kaiba. "Where do you think she's going, Onii-chan?" Mokuba asked. "I don't  
  
know or care", Kaiba replied, but Mokuba's dragging never ceased. Finally they came to  
  
a room where there were many screens on the wall. Michelle was sitting on a chair,  
  
thinking hard. Then an image appeared on the screen in front of her. Some sort of half-  
  
kraken-half-human was holding her, preventing her from struggling. "Guys, HELP!" she  
  
shouted as a tentacle wrapped around her eyes. Mokuba and Kaiba looked shocked before  
  
realizing it was just a memory. "Let her go now, Pinschero", another voice, Juri's voice  
  
said, and then five people appeared on the screen. They were Juri, Annemarie, William,  
  
and Jenny, only they looked much younger, around ten or eleven. Michelle was about  
  
eight, so Kaiba was shocked. Michelle went through this when very young? His eyes  
  
were glued, and he watched how Pinschero, the name of the alien, held a gun close to  
  
Michelle's head and said, "One move and you'll be kissing your gadget maker goodbye."  
  
"She's not just a smart prodigy! She's our friend!" the Jenny on the screen shouted , then  
  
it zoomed in on her face. Kaiba then heard her thoughts: "I can't believe this coward! If  
  
he wasn't holding Michelle hostage then I would fight him face to face." Then there was  
  
a close-up of Michelle struggling, shouting, "Let me go!" and thinking: "I wish I  
  
remembered on what I had read on octopi. It would come in handy now." Pinschero  
  
responded by covering her mouth, preventing her from screaming. "One more tentacle,  
  
and she suffocates", he taunted, waving one freely. Suddenly he coiled over, the  
  
tentacles, releasing Michelle. The eight-year old was a sorry sight. Where the tentacles  
  
had held her there were red circles. Juri had her Staff released, and used Healer. In a  
  
minute Michelle explained how she had gotten away. "I happened to remember my  
  
emergency tranquilizer dart in my foot. But the danger isn't over yet." Then the images  
  
on the screen disappeared, and the Michelle in the chair got up. She jumped when she  
  
saw Kaiba. "How much have you seen of that?" she asked. "Nearly everything", Mokuba  
  
answered. "You're going to tell us everything", Kaiba said. Michelle sighed. "Okay, but  
  
this is going to be hard to believe.". 


	7. Explanations and Eavesdropping

Konnichiwa! In this chapter, you find out more about the Fujimoto cards so R 'n Review  
  
Yugi: That's good. But am I in it?  
  
Draconmouth: HOE!!! Sorry [must have picked that up from Sakura] (sweat- drops), but  
  
HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?  
  
Jenny(appears): I let him  
  
Draconmouth (blushing): Okay, I'm sorry Yugi. You know you're my favorite character  
  
in Yugioh! ?  
  
Yugi (thrilled): Really? Will I be in this chapter  
  
Draconmouth: Sorry, no. But I will let you and Tomoyo be together in the next one.  
  
Joey (appears): That totally ruins the Yugioh! Theme of friendship!  
  
(Draconmouth looks at Jenny)  
  
Jenny: Don't look at me. Not my fault if his chromosomes in his brain cells went crazy.  
  
Draconmouth (with dots for eyes): Okaaay. Now, ON WITH THE-  
  
Joey: Let me say- (Gets knocked out in the head by Jenny who looks innocent)  
  
Jenny: ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Draconmouth: That's my line, but since I owe you, you can take it  
  
****************************************************************** Jane (I'll call her Juri whenever she has a conversation with Sakura or Tomoyo)  
  
was looking at her cards, feeling fresher in new clothes when Annemarie came in. "You  
  
okay, Jane?" she asked, and Jane nodded, noticing one of her hands had burns on them.  
  
"Land dragons again?" she asked. Annemarie nodded. "Apparently the land lovers were  
  
bored, and wanted to have some fun with target practice. Jenny is currently chastising  
  
them by sending them to their caverns for two hours. Could you help?" Jane summoned  
  
her Staff and asked Healer. In a minute Annemarie was sitting down, burn free. Out of all  
  
people, why did she, Annemarie Smithson, have to not have magic? "You remember how  
  
this all started, right?" she asked out of nowhere. Jane nodded. It was like it was only  
  
yesterday.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Mom?" eight-year old Jane called. She had just gotten home from school, but her  
  
mom had not been there to greet her. Her father had dropped her off at home before  
  
heading to work (he owned a video store) so this made Jane feel nervous. She decided to  
  
walk some ore. And a voice inside her told her to go into her mother's bedroom. So Jane  
  
knocked in the closed door, and a voice answered, "Come in, Jane." When the girl had  
  
opened the door, she had a strange and odd sight. The lights were off and the curtains  
  
were drawn, yet the only source of the glow was a fire the middle of the room. Wait a  
  
minute, Jane thought, how can a fire be in the middle of the room? She went to try to put  
  
it out, but a voice stopped her. It said, "Open the book", Jane then saw a white book  
  
floating over the fire. It looked like the Clow Card Book from Card Captor Sakura, the  
  
Japanese anime her father brought home with him. She touched it, but it felt as warm as  
  
human skin, and she opened it. Then white cards flashed out, with a gust of wind, but she  
  
managed to grab onto three. When the wind cleared she looked at the cards in her hands.  
  
Void, Hope, and Woody. What is going on? she asked herself. Then out of nowhere a  
  
white staff emerged. It had a blue and green sphere on the top. She didn't know whether  
  
to touch it or not, for fear of what might happen. Don't worry, a very vague voice  
  
reassured her, It's your choice. You control your destiny. Jane wanted to hear the voice  
  
again, and made up her mind. Out of impulse, she reached out and grabbed the Staff.  
  
There was blinding light for a moment, then it cleared. Jane saw her mother, Sayoko,  
  
shaking her head. "Nearly all of the cards? I suppose they really want to test you about  
  
being their mistress." "Mom, what is going on?" Jane asked. Sayoko exclaimed, "Of  
  
course! I'm sorry, sweetheart, I have to tell you to explain things." And then she started  
  
talking about the Fujimoto cards, and after Jane sealed the cards, an evil would come to  
  
try to use them. "Is that the disaster that will befall the world if I don't seal them?" Jane  
  
asked her, but Sayoko shook her head. "Iie [no], no. There is no disaster. But there is a  
  
Council of Dark Magic made of the most powerful mages. Years ago, they tried to get  
  
the Clow Cards and Fujimoto Cards from Clow Reed and Kenzubaro Fujimoto. They will  
  
try to again when you seal the last card. Maybe you will even Create cards of your own."  
  
The words started to sink into Jane. "So I'm a Card Captor now?" she asked. Sayoko  
  
smiled. "You could call it that", she replied. "I'll drop you off at Annemarie's house  
  
since she expects you there this afternoon." Jane didn't ask. She suddenly remembered  
  
where she had heard about the Fujimoto Cards. There was Chaco, a former member of  
  
the agency, had asked her to hand over the Fujimoto Cards when she was five. She didn't  
  
know what Fujimoto Cards were, so Chaco tried to take her by force. Of course,  
  
Annemarie, Jenny, and William had seen the whole thing, and that was when they had all  
  
discovered their powers. Jane also found out that Chaco was later expelled from the  
  
agency, never to return. Manhandling was forbidden, if not for horseplay. She was quiet  
  
when Annemarie showed her how to play soccer. "Jane, what's with you?' Annemarie  
  
asked, finally noticing Jane's troubled state. Jane told her all about the Fujimoto cards.  
  
"But how will I know-" but at that moment there was a strong gust of wind. On instinct  
  
Jane took out her Fujimoto necklace. "The key that holds power beyond Earth, the  
  
Fujimoto line will control you only! I, Juri, command you to reveal your true form.  
  
Release!" Her Staff appeared in her hand as she saw it was the Windy card. The card  
  
appeared before her, almost waiting for her to seal it. "Return to your true form, Fujimoto  
  
Card!" she shouted. The card twisted and went to her hand. "Annemarie, do you have a  
  
pen?" she called. "Sure", the other girl watched as she wrote J-A-N-E on the bottom of  
  
the card, and on the other cards as well. "Why do you have to do that?" "It's just a hunch  
  
but since these are like the Clow Cards, I might have to write my names on them in order  
  
to control them outside the book. And, don't tell the others about it. As much as I'd like  
  
to have them know, I have to start sealing them on my own. Windy was a gentle card, but  
  
there are a whole lot others." "Like that one?" Annemarie pointed and Jane saw a large  
  
white bird that had just appeared. "The Fly Card!" she exclaimed as the card turned on  
  
them. "Uh-oh", both girls quickly put on their roller blades and skateboard (Annemarie  
  
on the skateboard and Jane with the blades) and began to get away from the Fly Card.  
  
Jane wasn't quick enough, however, and the Fly Card grasped her in its claws. "Jane!"  
  
Annemarie looked horrified and tried to keep up. Jane looked at one of her cards. Would  
  
this work? "Woody, change to cines of restraint! Fujimoto Card!" with some difficulty  
  
she managed to touch Woody, and the card came out in vines. Fly struggled, but couldn't  
  
break the vines, and Jane jumped out of the card's grasp and landed on the ground.  
  
"Return to your true form, Fujimoto Card!" The card flew to Jane's open hand. She wrote  
  
her name on the cards. "Well", Annemarie said, "Looks like we're starting a new  
  
adventure." *END FLASHBACK*  
  
"Then a year later, the others found out, thanks to Maze", Jane recounted.  
  
Although she didn't like that capture, Michelle had been there, newly transferred from  
  
New York.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"I can't believe we're all going to be a team", Michelle sighed happily. "I love  
  
Florida. Nothing can get better, can it?" Jane and the others smiled at this compliment to  
  
their home state. Michelle was about two years younger than them, and she had surprised  
  
them when she had brought them new wrist communicators, including built-in watch,  
  
emergency signal tracking button, and cell phone. Now they were talking about random  
  
things. Michelle told them how her mother, being a rich heiress, had left her and her  
  
father from her New York apartment, being irresponsible as she wa. Mr. Coulter had  
  
almost given up hope of starting his own company, but Michelle showed some amazing  
  
brilliance and soon the company had been started, only they had to wait to find an ideal  
  
location to build their house. Although Michelle modestly said it was a house, William  
  
insisted it was a mansion. While they were walking (well, Jane was roller blading, and  
  
Annemarie was skateboarding) Jane felt a presence and grabbed Annemarie's arm. "What  
  
is it?" Annemarie asked impatiently. "I sense a Fujimoto Card", she said. "Now? But the  
  
others-" Annemarie was cut off by a shout. The next moment all of them were in a maze  
  
of some sort. "I should have known!" Jane shouted, more to herself than the card, but  
  
Jenny gave her a questioning look. "I'll explain", the Card Captor told her and everyone  
  
else (minus Annemarie since she already knows). William shook his head. "This is too  
  
weird, minus all that we've been through", the others nodded in agreement to his words.  
  
"Well, we have to seal it, but how we're going to do that is a mystery", Jane tried to think  
  
of a plan. "Maybe I can help", Michelle said timidly. The others looked at her. "I've been  
  
working on a type of grappling hooks in modern form. Very secretive form also." She  
  
took the rubber band that had been holding her short hair behind her and aimed towards  
  
one end of the maze. She pressed a small button and she went speeding up. The Maze  
  
Card didn't want this, and tried to grow. But even magic couldn't defeat technology  
  
easily sometimes. Michelle used some straps that were in her pocket ("How does she  
  
store these things?" Annemarie exclaimed) to keep her fastened to the top of the hedge  
  
she was sitting on, while it was growing high to get her off. At last she shouted through  
  
the communicator, "I see the exit, but this Maze is getting to tall for me to see clearly.  
  
We need to take drastic action." Jane took out the one card that might stop the Maze and  
  
to seal it. It might be too dangerous, but she had to try. "Erase! Make this maze vanish  
  
and prevent anymore! Fujimoto Card!" Her staff hit Erase with force, and it took up the  
  
whole Maze. "Michelle, hang on", she called through the communicator, "Jump!" with  
  
wings on her feet she jumped up, grabbing Michelle just before the walls disappeared.  
  
"Seal it", Annemarie shouted. Jane held up her Staff. "Return to your true form, Fujimoto  
  
Card!" the car twisted and struggled, but in the end it went to Jane. Jenny handed Jane  
  
her pen. "Never leave without one", she smiled. Jane smiled back and wrote her name on  
  
the card. "We'll help you seal them", William spoke up. They all put their hands  
  
together, first Jenny's, then William's, then Jane's, then Annemarie's, and last of all,  
  
Michelle's. Jane smiled at them, knowing that nothing could stop her friend from helping  
  
her.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Annemarie shuddered. "Remembered our first encounter with the Council of Dark  
  
Magic?" she asked. Jane shuddered, too. That had only been a week ago.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"It's the Earthy card!" Jane shouted as a building below her collapsed. "Wait a  
  
minute", Jane said to herself, "I remember how Sakura caught it on the show. I just have  
  
to draw the right card." She closed her eyes and drew. Watery. Not good enough, but  
  
when she drew Woody, it would come in handy. She held her breath. "Come on heart of  
  
the cards", it was stupid to say in a time like this, but maybe on that show Yugi was  
  
right. Yes! "Woody! Use Watery to change to vines of restraint! Fujimoto Card!" her  
  
first card came out, and for the first time, it spoke to her, "I will not let you down,  
  
Master." Then with Watery it wrapped around Earthy, finally forcing the fourth and last  
  
card to bow and to allow Jane to seal it. "Return to your true form, Fujimoto Card!" Jane  
  
almost felt a sense of regret as she wrote her name on the card. Like her adventures were  
  
all over. Dark and Light had predicted they would help their new master, but what Jane  
  
really needed was how to find out about the Council of Dark Magic, because she had a  
  
feeling she would face them soon. She looked at Jenny, who had seen the whole thing.  
  
"You felt it, too?" she asked. Jane nodded, knowing Jenny had magic, and had extreme  
  
powers even for a witch. Jane had seen her ultimate power once before, and didn't want  
  
to see it again anytime soon. She, Jenny, William, and Annemarie (Michelle was on a  
  
business meeting) would come again tonight. And they did  
  
She didn't have to wait long for the Council of Dark Magic. She had  
  
expected something like Jedi from Star Wars, but not even. Three people came only, a  
  
man and two women. "Get rid of the others", he said to the women. Jane on instinct used  
  
Shield card to protect her friends. "What do you want?" she asked carefully, gripping her  
  
Staff. "We want you to join us. Think off all the power you could have", the man offered,  
  
his voice dripping with persuasion. Jane wanted to, but she didn't know how to truly see  
  
this guy's nature. She wanted to listen to him and not to at the same time. What should  
  
she do? As if in answer, a card formed in her hands. The Vision, it read, and it activated  
  
itself. Jane saw this man killing, capturing, torturing, and even harming one of her own  
  
ancestors. She saw the truth. "I must decline", she said firmly. The man then held a  
  
fireball as large as Jane's body. "Then you must die." "Shield!" in time Jane protected  
  
herself. The shock nearly blasted her, but instinct kept her feet on the ground. Jenny then  
  
started chanting:  
Dragons north, south, east, and west  
  
Grant me unto your powers  
  
To destroy evil and stop it lest  
  
Grant me into your powers  
  
For when evil threatens to harm the world  
  
I am the Lady of Dragons  
  
My powers will be unfurled  
  
I am the Lady of Dragons  
  
Though I only show my time in great need  
  
Evil will be no more  
  
I take no credit for any deed  
  
Evil will be no more  
  
The past is past and will repeat  
  
I will stop the evil  
  
Old enemies and allies will meet  
  
I will stop the evil  
  
As the last words left Jenny's lips, she began to change. She grew taller; her hair  
  
became longer and turned the color of silver; her skin was paler; only the eyes remained  
  
the same. Even her voice was changed; more adult-like and firm. Jane stared in awe  
  
remembering just in time where they were. "Jump!" Jane managed to dodge a lightning  
  
bolt. "Everyone get away!" she shouted at William and Annemarie. They needed no  
  
second warning. They high tailed out as fast as lightning. Meanwhile Jenny was dueling  
  
with the man. Jane had to admit; when Jenny summoned her ultimate power she was  
  
cool. Jenny used her wand to draw a heart of ice to freeze the man. He countered with a  
  
fiery flame that coiled like a rope. Jenny however had a trick up her sleeve. "Dragon  
  
Shield", she said calmly, and the fire couldn't wrap around her body and burn her. Then  
  
it turned on the man, wrapping around him instead. The man swore at the woman who  
  
had him pinned. She told him firmly, "You will leave now." He did so, but cast a warning  
  
into the school, "Shadow will come back", and the flames said. "Watery!" Jane put out  
  
the flames, and looked sad yet a bit of relief. Maybe their adventures wouldn't be over  
  
after all.  
  
* END FLASHBACK*  
  
"But now the evil is too great to have fun with it", Jane commented to  
  
Annemarie, who nodded. Little did they know that someone had eavesdropped on them,  
  
someone who said, "So that's how it started. Maybe I'll get what I want after all."  
  
Michelle told Kaiba and Mokuba everything as they walked in the sunset. He  
  
shook his head as she finished. "That is just unbelievable, Coulter-san." Michelle sighed  
  
"I know, Kaiba-kun, but it is the truth. That's all I can-" "Get out of the way!" Before  
  
Michelle could stop him, Kaiba pushed her down on the ground to take a black dart that  
  
went through his arm. "Onii-sama!" Mokuba cried at the exact moment Michelle shouted  
  
"Kaiba-kun!". Kaiba fell on the ground, clutching his arm, and suddenly was frozen. For  
  
the first time ever Michelle cried "Seto-kun!" and tried to help him. She then saw what  
  
looked like an archer. "You shot him", she accused him, and was about to attack him, but  
  
was blasted back onto the grass. "There's only one way to save him", the archer had a  
  
booming voice, "You must duel me." "What did you do to-" Mokuba's shout was cut off  
  
by Michelle's answer. "I'll duel you." Although Kaiba couldn't look up at Michelle, he  
  
felt shocked. Michelle could duel? Mokuba was as shocked as Michelle kept talking  
  
angrily. "I don't know who you think you are, but I accept your challenge, but there is  
  
one condition", she continued, "You must remove that dart from him if I win." The  
  
archer laughed. "My name is Dokotu, the Dark Archer. My arrows turn people into dark  
  
cocoons that are waiting to evolve into evil ones. But there is more to this duel than your  
  
friend." An arena appeared, and Michelle to her shock found she was on one podium.  
  
Then to her horror she found two shackles had wrapped around her legs, and a chain had  
  
secured her waist so she couldn't escape. Dokotu laughed. "Let the duel begin."  
  
Jenny opened her eyes. "Now it's all up to Michelle." 


	8. Deleted Scenes

Draconmouth: Konnichiwa! This isn't a chapter, but three scenes deleted from this fic  
  
due to complaints from the cast. However, me being an authoress (and with Eriol's  
  
permission), I will show them.  
  
*PROLOGUE*  
  
Syaoran couldn't stop thinking of Sakura. He finally confronted his mother about  
  
going back to Tomoeda. She said he could go for as long as he liked, on the promise that  
  
if Sakura married him, she would have to come with him to Hong Kong. So he did.  
  
Sakura was pleased to see him, and for the first time they kissed at penguin park. "I'll  
  
never leave you again, Sakura-chan", Syaoran whispered, clinging to her. That had been  
  
only four months ago. Now it was November. New friends would be arriving, and  
  
three dimensions would clash. One gaping dimension hole would be the result. New  
  
romances, old ties, pasts relived.  
  
*END PROLOGUE*  
  
Draconmouth: The next one deleted was a request from Li-kun. It shows Eriol and Nakuru and Suppi-chan together, after Chapter One.  
  
*SCENE*  
  
Nakuru came back from school. Although she was an "it", she still liked posing as  
  
a girl because it was cute. Suppi (Suppi: SPINAL!) was laying down in his master's lap,  
  
while Eriol stroked him. "What's Sakura-san been doing?" Nakuru asked. Eriol smiled.  
  
"She says that a new transfer student has come for a week, and the transfer student says  
  
she has magic also. I believe the transfer student is a descendant of Kenzubaro Fujimoto."  
  
"Does that mean Sakura-chan will have trouble?" Suppi asked. Eriol's smile was  
  
permanent. "Nothing that she and my cute little descendant can't handle."  
  
*END SCENE*  
  
Tomoyo: Why did Li-kun request to delete it? It was a good scene.  
  
Draconmouth: He hated Eriol calling him "cute little descendant." I hardly blame him.  
  
My older brother, DowntownDemon99 calls me Pickle.  
  
Joey (appears): He does/ Oh, this is good blackmail. (rubbing his hands together)  
  
Draconmouth: Jane? Could you please erase his memory  
  
Jane (appears): Sure. Erase!  
  
a LOT later.  
  
Draconmouth: Was using Dream card necessary?  
  
Jane: (shrugging): He'll know his future in a way. By, the way, aren't you going to show  
  
the last deleted scene?  
  
Draconmouth: Oh right!  
  
*SCENE*  
Jono followed Mai as they both walked to a balcony in the castle. Mai looked out  
  
in a sad way. "I'd never thought I'd see this again, after the Shadow Realm", a few tears  
  
fell down on Mai's face. Jono, not thinking about what he was doing, placed his arm  
  
around her shoulder. "Mai-san, it's okay now." Their eyes met, and Jono and Mai both  
  
felt themselves remembering when they first met.(here, I inserted a cute little music video  
  
from "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne. It starts with Mai dueling Jono at Duelist  
  
Kingdom, and ended at when she returns to her body from the Shadow Realm with Jono  
  
and Shizuka [Jono's sister] by her side, which was never shown in the anime.) "Jono-  
  
kun", Mai's voice was dreamy. "I love you", they both said it at the same time and  
  
kissed. Tomoyo was taping it, and shouted, "Kawaii!" [cute (sorry for not putting it  
  
earlier)] which led to Mai and Jono trying to find her, but Tomoyo had pretty long legs  
  
so she was able to escape.  
  
*END SCENE*  
  
Jono (appears very mad): I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU SHOWED THAT!!!  
  
Tristan (appears): So, Joey that explains everything  
  
Jono: Who's Joey, Honda?  
  
Draconmouth: Sorry Tristan, Jono's from Japanese anime. Jono, you better go before  
  
Joey wakes up or he'll have a heart attack.  
  
Jono: OK (disappears  
  
Draconmouth (blinking): That was weird. 


	9. Duel of Darkness

Yugi was shuffling through his deck, Yami watching him and the Millennium  
  
Necklace around Yugi's neck. "Aibou [partner], what do you make of the Sakura Card  
  
Mistress?" Yugi looked up. "I don't really know", he admitted, "but her friends, Tomoyo  
  
and Juri-san are nice. But what was that light?" Just then the door knocked. Yugi opened  
  
it as Yami disappeared. It was Tomoyo. She was carrying a few bags and her camcorders.  
  
"Um, Yugi-kun? Do you mind if I talk to you?" she asked. "How did you know which  
  
room was mine?" Yugi asked, blushing at the sight of her. "Your name is on the door",  
  
Tomoyo pointed and Yugi saw the words "Yugi Moto" on his door in gold. Yugi had to  
  
admit, Tomoyo looked pretty as the light on the gold reflected on her face. She turned,  
  
and some sewing supplies fell out of one of her bags. Yugi bent down to help pick them  
  
up, and their hands brushed against each other's. They both blushed. Yugi could hear  
  
Yami egging him on. Finally Tomoyo stood up and said, "This is the real reason I came  
  
here." Blue wings sprouted out of her back, wrapped around her in a ball. When the  
  
wings withdrew and disappeared a woman was standing in Tomoyo's place. She had pale  
  
pink skin, green hair, and her clothing was decked out in sapphire and jade. Her eyes  
  
made the only contrast with dark amethyst. "I am sorry for frightening you, Yugi-kun",  
  
even the tone was colder than Tomoyo's cute voice. Yugi switched to Yami. "Who are  
  
you?" he demanded. The woman knelt before him. "My Pharaoh-sama, we have met  
  
again", her tone, though cold, had another ring with neither Yami nor Yugi could  
  
decipher. Then the Millennium Necklace glowed, and Yami had a vision  
  
*VISION*  
  
Yami stood in his throne room. A group of four were there; an angel, a lion, a  
  
woman and two men. One of the men held a staff which was pink and had a bird's with  
  
wings at the tip. The other man's staff was white with a blue and green sphere on its tip.  
  
The woman bowed, and the others followed suit. "Pharaoh-sama", she said, "I am  
  
Soshini, the Earth guardian", then her voice trailed to nothingness  
  
*END VISION*  
  
"Soshini!" Yami exclaimed, taking off the necklace. She seemed to brighten that  
  
he remembered her name. Then the door flew open. Yami switched back to Yugi. "Yugi-  
  
kun! Tom-" Juri's (she's with Tomoyo, okay?) sentence was cut off by awe as she looked  
  
at Soshini. There seemed to be a mind link, then Soshini said, "I'm going back to my  
  
false form." The wings sprouted again, and Tomoyo appeared. "Look, Michelle and  
  
Kaiba disappeared and we have no time-" again Juri was cut off as her clothes changed  
  
into a green tunic and brown pants. She and Yugi sweat-dropped as Tomoyo pulled out  
  
another one for Sakura. Soon Jenny, Kero-chan, Tomoyo, Touya, William, Juri,  
  
Annemarie, Yugi, Sakura, and Syaoran were running, and Jenny explained as they sped  
  
past a fork into the left about how she couldn't feel Michelle and Kaiba's presence in the  
  
castle.. "Some dark magic is at work", she nodded at Juri, who seemed to understand.  
  
Jenny, much to Tomoyo's dismay, was immune to most magical attempts on her ( I will  
  
explain that later) so Tomoyo had no way for her to get on anything besides black pants  
  
and a turtleneck. Unknown to them, someone was following them stealthily.  
  
"We will be playing by your rules", Dokotu explained, the life point count going  
  
up to 8000. Michelle nodded to show she understood and drew her hand. "Ladies go first,  
  
so I play one card facedown and a monster in defense mode." The defense square blinked  
  
as she said this. If her opponent lay any facedown card or cards, she destroy one of them  
  
with her Mystical Space Typhoon. "You can do it, Michelle-san!" Mokuba shouted.  
  
Although Michelle couldn't turn her head, she smiled at the support. Dokotu drew. "I  
  
play the Dark Magician (2500/2100) in attack mode, and have him attack your defense  
  
monster." Michelle flipped it. "Millennium Shield", she said.  
  
Dokotu: 7500  
  
Dokotu growled then placed one card facedown to end his turn. Michelle drew. A  
  
leg of Exodia. She would need that for later with the head of Exodia already in her hand.  
  
(I KNOW THAT IF YOU HAVE A PIECE OF EXODIA OR A LIMITED PIECE YOU  
  
AUTOMATICALLY WIN, OKAY?! I CHANGED IT FOR THIS DUEL!!). She just  
  
needed the right time, and cards. She activated her Mystical Space Typhoon and  
  
destroyed his Virus Cannon. Thank goodness, and she set another card facedown and  
  
another monster in defense mode. It was Dokotu's turn. He smiled. "I play Stop Defense  
  
on your Millennium Shield (0/3000) and now, Dark Magician, attack now!" Michelle  
  
flipped her other defense monster: Man-Eater Bug (450/600). "And I destroy your Dark  
  
Magician with its special ability", as she was saying this, she switched her Man-Eater  
  
Bug to Attack mode and attacked Dokotu directly.  
  
Dokotu: 7050  
  
Dokotu looked pleased after she switched both of her monsters to defense and  
  
placed another card facedown. Dokotu drew his next card. "I play Dark Hole! Which  
  
destroys all monsters on the field, then I summon Ryu-Ran (2200/2600)! Attack her  
  
directly!" Michelle activated her facedown card: Waboku. It negated all the attack to  
  
zero. Michelle had bought herself some time. She placed her Spellbinding Circle card  
  
facedown. But things looked bad as he played Remove Trap. So much for Enchanted  
  
Javelin, Michelle thought as she put it in the card graveyard. That would have raised her  
  
life points even more. (Just to let you know; Michelle has a Pegasus starter deck). She  
  
then heard footsteps, running. "Michelle!" she heard Jane voice. Then she heard Mokuba  
  
shout. "What have you done to him?" she screamed to her opponent. Dokotu laughed. A  
  
mirror came up on his side on the field, showing Mokuba surrounded by arrows. "If  
  
anyone interferes, all those arrows will fire at Mokuba", he chuckled. "Ryu- Ran, attack  
  
her Man/Eater Bug!" "Spell-binding Circle!" Michelle shouted. She then looked at her  
  
hand. No monster is strong enough, unless, "I summon the Dark Magician Girl!" A girl  
  
with a staff appeared in the field, winking at her opponent "Since she gets 300 attack  
  
points for every Dark Magician in the graveyard, she is strong enough to defeat your  
  
Ryu-Ran. Attack now, my Dark Magician Girl!" The Dark Magician Girl smiled and  
  
attacked the dragon. It disappeared in a burst of light.  
  
Dokotu: 6700  
  
Dokotu smirked. "Thank you, Coulter-san." Michelle glared at him, how dare he  
  
use Kaiba's name for her? (Michelle: Get on with it, okay? Draconmouth: Patience is a  
  
virtue) "How could I have fallen into a trap?" she asked. Dokotu then played a trap card,  
  
Summoned Price. "This card lets me summon one monster from my hand along with  
  
destroying all monsters on your side of the field. Half of the monster's attack points will  
  
be deducted from your life points.  
  
Michelle:6850  
  
"Now I summon Blue Eyes White Dragon !" The gigantic monster rose.  
  
(3000/2500) It roared and lightning from its mouth blasted Michelle.  
  
Michelle: 3850  
  
Michelle looked down at her feet and saw in horror they were covered in black  
  
ice. "That's part of the duel; because you lost life points both of your legs are covered.  
  
By the end of the duel you will be enshrouded in it, turning evil." Michelle didn't know  
  
what to do; there was only one monster that could save her; but she didn't know if she  
  
could draw it. "No, you can do it, Michelle-san", a voice drifted in her head. She gasped.  
  
"Seto?" she said out loud. "Michelle-san, I'll help you. The next card you'll draw is  
  
Graceful Charity." Michelle held her breath as she drew. Graceful Charity. She played it,  
  
drawing three cards and discarding Red Archery Girl and Card Destruction. All right!  
  
"This duel ends now!" she shouted. "I play Exodia the Forbidden One!" Everyone  
  
gasped, except Jenny. She was expecting this to happen. "Exodia Obliterate!!"  
  
Dokotu: 0  
  
Dokotu released the chains and cold ice, freed Mokuba and Kaiba, and whispered,  
  
"I'm sorry, Chaco-san", "Huh? How do you know Chaco?" Jane (she's Jane for the rest  
  
of this fic, are you all right with this? Only Sakura and all the other Japanese people call  
  
her Juri) had overheard. Dokotu looked up. "She's my daughter." Jane nearly dropped her  
  
Staff; wasn't Chaco's father dead? "But-" she started. " My full name is Dokotu Azami."  
  
Jenny nodded. "Lokhian for Light Archer." Dokotu nodded. "You know Lokhian?" "I  
  
have a gift with languages", Jenny smiled. "Chaco's full name in Chaco Sibha Azami,  
  
which means Lovely Daughter of Light. Chaco's mother was killed by Shadow. But I  
  
survived the attack. Shadow misdirected Chaco's thoughts at a very young age, creating  
  
evil inside her. I know she's still good. Shadow told me I had to beat one of your friends  
  
in a duel in order to have her back." " In understand", Jenny said gently. Jane placed a  
  
hand on Dokotu's shoulder. "I'll get her back", she said, "even though she did mean  
  
things to me, from you tell me, she still has a heart. I'll help you." Dokotu looked up.  
  
"I'm sorry for putting your friends in danger. If only there was one way I could make up  
  
for it." "There is", Jenny said. "If Jane, Sakura, and Li-kun use all of their element cards,  
  
your soul would be purified." William stared at Jenny. "How do you do that?" he asked  
  
in amazement. Jenny winked at him. "Being an incarnate, I have great knowledge."  
  
"Incarnate?" Sakura repeated. Jane nodded. "Don't ask", her voice held some irritation.  
  
"Yes", William, Michelle, and Annemarie agreed. Suddenly a black-robed figure  
  
appeared advancing on them. Sakura started forward, but Jane stopped her, hissing,  
  
"Shadow" to everyone. Yugi and Yami switched, Kero-chan to his true form, and  
  
Tomoyo changed to Soshini. Everyone but Jane, Sakura, Syaoran, and Jenny gasped at  
  
the transformations. Shadow then made a movement and Jane shouted "Shield!", but  
  
Touya, Dokotu, Cerberus, Soshini, William, Michelle, and Kaiba fell down to the ground.  
  
Annemarie was the only one standing. "What the heck?" her voice sounded confused.  
  
Shadow laughed. "They have been knocked out. Now to keep your witch busy."  
  
Lightning bolts hurled towards the unconscious crowd. Jenny got rid of them and told  
  
Jane, Sakura, Annemarie, and Syaoran, "I have to protect the others. You're on your  
  
own." 


	10. The Summoner and the Banisher

Konnichiwa! I hope you like the deleted scenes in the last two chapters. Some  
  
people from both casts from Yugioh! and Card Captor Sakura were a little embarrassed  
  
and mad, but Eriol managed to scare them off. I thank you, Clow Reed! (Eriol and Jenny  
  
appear)  
  
Eriol: Well, most of you are wondering why Jenny is immune to attacks. That is because,  
  
Jenny, unlike normal people, has three sets of genes from her parents  
  
Jenny (nodding): My stepfather, Michael transferred his DNA to me. This comes up in  
  
significance as I am Rowena Ravenclaw's incarnate. Name sounds like Harry Potter? But  
  
it's the truth. And by the way, Draconmouth does not own Yugioh! Neither does she own  
  
Card Captor Sakura! She hasn't seen either Japanese versions, but she's seen clips, which  
  
is close enough.  
  
Draconmouth: Thank you, Jenny. By the way, Yugi also got knocked unconscious in the  
  
previous chapter. Sorry I forgot to mention that. Now, ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
****************  
  
Jane growled. "I have a plan to defeat you, and this one won't fail!" she took out  
  
her deck of the Fujimoto Cards. "Come on, Heart of the Cards", she whispered. Her first  
  
cards were Dark and Light. "Light card! Destroy Shadow with all you might!" Jane hit it  
  
with her Staff, and it formed. But it wasn't powerful enough. Shadow just deflected it  
  
back, and Light stopped itself from hurting it's Mistress barely. If Light isn't strong  
  
enough, neither is Dark, Jane thought desperately, But then what can I do? They're my  
  
most powerful cards. Unless I use the Copy spell. It's risky but I can copy my Light and  
  
Dark cards and make those even more powerful than the original. She held Light and  
  
Dark only. "I'm sorry", she whispered to them. She them poised them up in the air. "Juri-  
  
san, what are you doing?" Sakura shouted. Jane ignored her and began reciting:  
  
Cards made and changed by Kenzu  
  
I, Juri, command you to be copied  
  
Light, Dark, heed my command  
  
Fujimoto Card!  
  
Jane saw a duplicate of her two cards, and took a hold of them. "Go into the  
  
book", she told the original cards, and they did so. Then she held the copies. They had  
  
souls that needed to advanced. The word just came to her:  
  
Cards created by Juri  
  
Use my power to advance your own  
  
Make fates worse than death  
  
And fates better than it  
  
Your new names are Summoner and Banisher  
  
Change!  
  
Jane slumped slightly as the Summoner and Banisher appeared in place of the  
  
copies of the Dark and Light. "Banisher, send-" she began to collapse. But someone  
  
caught her. She looked up, and saw Annemarie. "Come on, Jane, you can do it!" she  
  
shouted, holding the Staff herself. Jane nodded and started her chant over. "Banisher,  
  
send Shadow to the Shi/Shogai [Life/Death] Realm! Fujimoto Card!" Then Syaoran and  
  
Sakura saw the strangest thing. White energy was flowing into Annemarie as she held  
  
Juri. Syaoran realized where he had seen this before. Twice. The first was when Sakura  
  
sealed the Cloud Card and Meiling had held her. The second was when he was helping  
  
Sakura changed the Light and Dark cards. But this was more different than both times.  
  
Annemarie was absorbing some of Jane's magic in order to have her destroy Shadow!  
  
The Banisher was a female archer with a quiver filled with arrows and a bow that all  
  
seemed to be made out of wood and light at the same time. It sent many arrows at the  
  
hooded man and the man tried to deflect them. But there were too many. A piercing  
  
scream went through the air and Shadow was gone in a mess of blood and the color  
  
brown. Then Jane fainted into Annemarie's arms. Annemarie slowly put her on the  
  
ground. Then Annemarie kissed Juri's cheek. "Thank you, onee-san [sister]", she  
  
whispered. Then she looked at Sakura. "Sakura, I need to absorb some magic from your  
  
Staff." "HOE!" Sakura jumped back. Syaoran glared at Annemarie. "Why do you need  
  
some of her magic?" he demanded. Annemarie closed her eyes. "All my life I've wanted  
  
magic", she replied quietly, "But according to Jane, to have transferred magic you need  
  
two types of magic. I just want magic so I can be with Jane. She may not be my true  
  
sister, but we are close enough to be siblings. Please Sakura?" her now opened eyes gave  
  
a pleading look. Sakura knew that feeling; it was like Touya's whenever he protected her.  
  
She finally gave in. "Hai", she said, and Annemarie touched the tip of the Staff. There  
  
was pink energy flowing into her, and when she let go, her aura became a beige color. At  
  
that moment. Something went on Sakura, Syaoran, and Annemarie so that they were  
  
paralyzed. "Nani? [What?]" they all shouted. Yami Bakura appeared, his Millennium  
  
Ring glowing. "Oh no", Annemarie muttered. Yami Bakura smirked. "I followed you and  
  
heard everything about the Fujimoto Cards and Sakura Cards. Now Li-kun, hand over  
  
your four Millennium Cards or your girlfriend will be devoured." A gigantic bug was  
  
behind him. Annemarie groaned. "Man-Eater Bug. I'm glad I'm a girl." Yami Bakura  
  
scowled. "Odd sense of humor for a mortal." Annemarie glared at him. "Odd that even  
  
when being evil you have respect for others." This ticked off Yami Bakura and he took  
  
out his Shadow Spell. But- "Sword Card!" Jane sliced through all the chains, making  
  
them disappear. "Jane!" Annemarie was evidently relieved. But she saw Jane's knees  
  
shaking slightly as she faced Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura noticed also and smirked.  
  
"You're too weak to fight me", he said. "Not quite, but first Shield!" Jane raised her  
  
Fujimoto Staff. Sakura remembered that Shield blocked magical attacks, and in a minute  
  
she was able to move again. "Shot!" she shouted. Yami Bakura was only hit in the arm,  
  
but it gave Syaoran time to figure out what the Millennium Cards could do. He shouted,  
  
"Millennium Cards, show your true colors!" and stabbed them with his sword. Wind,  
  
Water, Fire, and Earth came out and began to attack Yami Bakura Out of nowhere  
  
Annemarie shouted, "What have you done with the good Bakura if you're here?" Yami  
  
Bakura smirked. "I sent him to the Shadow Realm. Should have done it ages ago."  
  
Annemarie gasped; Jane remembered that from the anime Annemarie had a slight crush  
  
on Ryou, from both English and Japanese versions. Syaoran's cards were glowing gold in  
  
their true forms, and Jane suspected it was Shadow Magic. With a laugh, Yami Bakura  
  
said, "I'll be back", laughing as the Millennium Cards sent him to the Shadow Realm.  
  
The body disappeared. Syaoran looked bewildered. "Did I do that?" Jenny came back just  
  
as the others were coming around. "Technically yes and no", she replied in a more  
  
American tone, "The cards actually did it, but since you're their master, well, you get the  
  
point." "Jenny, you're back to normal!" The Indian girl turned and hugged William.  
  
"Yes, I'm back", she grinned. Everyone besides the four of them and Michelle were  
  
looking confused. "Oh, whenever something big that involves magic is about to happen, I  
  
get all mystical, like what you saw", Jenny explained, "But here's something; the danger  
  
is still not over." "Jenny, you always say that!" Michelle exclaimed. Jenny nodded. "But  
  
it's the truth. And by the way, we better get back to our dimensions. It's been-" she  
  
checked her watch, "One hour already." "HOE!" Sakura jumped in surprise. Syaoran  
  
caught her. They both blushed. "Well, Michelle better take you guys back to your  
  
dimension", Jenny said to the Yugioh! cast, "but first we have to get the others. Counting  
  
those from the Shadow Realm." Jane got the hint and took out the Summoner. But it  
  
activated itself, and Sakura, Syaoran, Yugi, and Kaiba could have sworn a low voice was  
  
saying, "You're not strong enough, master." But Jane said out loud in an irritated tone,  
  
"I'm not your master; I'm your friend!" Sakura knew how Jane felt. The Summoner  
  
looked like the Banisher, only it had a horn instead of a bow and arrows. It blew on the  
  
horn; and two people came into being. One was Chaco, but she looked different in a way  
  
that she had been tortured, and Ryou, who was looking petrified. Chaco noticed Dokotu  
  
and gasped. "Otou-san? [father (again I'm sorry for not putting it up earlier)]" Dokotu  
  
nodded, and Chaco ran into her dad's arms. "Now", Jane said, and she, Sakura, and  
  
Syaoran raised their Staffs (or in Syaoran's case, cards) and purified both Chaco and  
  
Dokotu. Then Chaco, who looked prettier than she did with evil, waked up to Jane, and,  
  
sobbing into her shoulder said, "Gomen nassai, Jane-chan", while Jane hugged her and  
  
told her it was okay. Then she and Dokotu stood together once more, and Jane used  
  
Teleport to send them where they both desired to be.  
  
Anzu told everyone she had found a Dancing Room in the castle, and she had  
  
been there the whole time. Jono and Mai however, were silent, though both very red.  
  
Jenny read their minds, though, and had a small smile on her face. Tomoyo handed Yugi  
  
a small piece of paper, and kissed him on the cheek. To think it would only be one day  
  
before the five kids with attitude (no prizes for guessing who) would be back together  
  
again in person, as Jenny saw Michelle use her powers to get the other cast back, and got  
  
ready to send the others back as well.  
  
Michelle was quiet with Kaiba throughout the drive to the airport, and when she  
  
finally spoke, it broke the silence. "Arigatou, Seto-kun", Kaiba looked up surprised. "For  
  
what?" he asked. "For helping me during that duel. I heard you call me Michelle when I  
  
was in a tough spot. I didn't deserve it after the way I was treating you." Kaiba relaxed  
  
with a smile. "It was for Mokuba; and just because we're on first-name terms doesn't  
  
mean that it'll go further than friends." The limo stopped at the flight gate to America.  
  
Michelle nodded, straightening up. "I'm fine with that. But here's my way of saying  
  
goodbye to you." And she leaned over and gave him a small and quick kiss on the lips.  
  
She got out of the limo, saying, "I'll be back, Seto-kun." she waved to him, than ran  
  
inside. Kaiba felt disappointment and surprise a the same time. A girl four years younger  
  
than him had kissed him, and she had called him Seto. She would be back.. They had  
  
settled the business meeting for now, but she had said earlier she would come back when  
  
her virtual reality game was finished. And judging from her tone it wouldn't be finished  
  
for a couple of months. Was it something? he thought as he told the driver to go to his  
  
mansion.  
  
Jane, Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo were standing at the airport. Jane was  
  
leaving, and she had given them all her phone number and home address. Tomoyo as a  
  
going away present had given her a doll that looked just like her, only the doll was  
  
wearing an outfit that was kawaii as Tomoyo put it. Jane had to admit, it was less  
  
flourished than any of Tomoyo's other outfits. Maybe she would wear this in the future  
  
when she came back to Tomoeda. Sakura had invited her and Annemarie to her house  
  
over spring break. Jane said, "If I don't come, then create Teleport to get us here." They  
  
laughed at that, and suddenly Future card activated itself, and Sakura had a vision.  
  
Sakura was watching in transparent form. She was seeing an older version  
  
of herself at Syaoran's funeral on spring day, sad, but determined not to let tears fall.  
  
The older Sakura went for a walk, and a boy of about 10 was sleeping on the grass.  
  
Sakura watched as she saw herself use Float to levitate the boy into her house. The boy  
  
woke up on a straw mat, startled at seeing the older Sakura. "I was waiting for you",  
  
[I'll just call her 'Sakura' ] 'Sakura' said gently. The boy stood up. "Okaa-san [mother]  
  
there have been strange incidents going on. Once, Kero-chan and Yue couldn't revert  
  
back to their false forms. They said that only you could do that. If you are doing these  
  
incidents, then why?" he asked. Sakura gasped. This boy had Syaoran's hair, but her  
  
eyes! 'Sakura' said, "Koto-chan, my future son, I may or may not be doing these  
  
incidents." Then time flashed forward from spring to autumn. Sakura saw Koto talking  
  
again to 'Sakura', and this time she answered a more clear answer. "If I am doing those  
  
things, then they are for a good cause. Now I must talk to Cerberus and Yue." As she was  
  
saying so, the two guardians appeared. "What is it, Master?" Yue asked. 'Sakura' looked  
  
down, and the younger version saw she looked pregnant, "I am going to die today."  
  
"What?" both Cerberus and Yue shouted. 'Sakura' looked at them sadly. "Everyone had  
  
to die one day. You won't, because you must guard the Sakura Cards." "I don't want a  
  
new master-", Yue argued, but 'Sakura' cut him off with her voice. "Then you will judge  
  
the new master when history repeats itself. I know you are hurt again, Yue- san, but it has  
  
to go like this." She then said a small spell:  
  
Yue, go into false form  
  
Under my command  
  
Sakura Card!  
  
Yue disappeared, then the vision ended.  
  
"What did she show you?" Jane asked. Sakura just had round eyes. Jane shrugged.  
  
"Well, I better get going. See you in April!" she ran to her flight with her chaperone.  
  
Sakura just looked at her, thinking, Was that the future? But she felt that like Jenny said,  
  
as she was waving, the adventure wasn't over yet.  
  
In America everyone was talking about their trips. "I got to kick Imhotep's butt  
  
with Alex and my wizardry!" one kid bragged. "Well", Michelle sighed to her four  
  
friends, "we lost our Thanksgiving vacation, but it was worth it. The only problem is that  
  
there's a gaping dimension hole between us, Card Captor Sakura, and Yugioh!" "That  
  
reminds me", William checked his watch, " it's 4:00 now, so we have half an hour. Race  
  
you to your mom's car, Jane!" As the five friends ran outside of the school, they all felt  
  
like normal kids. But the kids with attitude would be back in action. Fate would make  
  
sure of that  
  
Draconmouth: This isn't really over, but consider the end of an episode or a season. I'll  
  
be taking a break from Card Master Sakura. So now, here's all my main OC's with their  
  
goodbyes.  
  
William: See ya round!  
  
Jane: Matte ne! It means see you soon  
  
Jenny: Ja ne! It means the same thing  
  
Michelle: Sayonara! Just kidding, goodbye.  
  
Annemarie: Review! 


	11. Blast From the Past

Konnichiwa! Here comes a new season, with new characters! ON WITH THE FIC!!  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were watching a video Juri (okay, here's the deal, everyone  
  
Japanese calls Jane Juri, while her friends from America call her Jane, got that? But same  
  
as last time, she will be referred to as Jane for the last few chapters) had sent them. It was  
  
of Spirit Week, which had taken place in February. Sakura and Tomoyo thought Juri was  
  
a great dancer, and they saw her lip-syncing to the song they were dancing to. (I do not  
  
own "Walking in the Middle of Main Street USA" [I think that's what it's called]) The  
  
words had Japanese subtitles as well:  
  
I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street USA  
  
It's the heart of America, the heartbeat of a holiday  
  
The place was made with a magical plan; and just around the corner is a  
fantasyland  
  
I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street USA  
  
I hear the music playing from the old time Ragtime Band  
  
I feel the whole place swaying with the people from across the land  
  
You see the greatest smiling faces up and down the street; it's remarkable  
how friendly  
  
all the people can be  
  
I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street USA  
  
Boys: Tell your mother, she's not to worry,  
  
Cause no one's rushing; there's no big hurry  
  
Girls: You're never alone or left out in the cold  
  
All: There's always someone there, to pick you up  
  
I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street USA  
  
I know it's no illusion; it's a dream that's here to stay  
  
For the time you ought to find yourself here; you're welcome anytime you  
have the mind  
  
to appear  
  
I'm walking down the middle of Main Street USA  
  
(Interlude)  
  
I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street USA  
  
I know it's no illusion; it's a dream that's here to stay  
  
For the time you ought to find yourself here; you're welcome anytime you  
have the mind  
  
to appear  
  
I'm walking down the middle, right down the middle  
  
I'm walking right-down the middle of- Main-Street-U-S-A  
  
(Down the middle) Down the middle  
  
(I'm walking right down the middle) Right down the middle  
  
(Down the middle) Down the middle  
  
(I'm walking right down the middle) Right down the middle  
  
I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street USA  
  
Sakura was amazed at how well Jane could dance. There was only one other  
  
dance as well as hers. Jenny was in that, and her group was lip-syncing "True to Your  
  
Heart" from Mulan (I do not own it, and I WILL NOT POST THE LYRICS!!). They had  
  
graphics added to theirs, though, and according to Juri's letter, that would count as extra  
  
credit, therefore getting higher points. Michelle had done the Jeopardy part, and was  
  
therefore not in any of the lip-sync groups. Tomoyo looked starry-eyed at the costumes.  
  
"I could get some interesting ideas from those"; she began to flip through a book that was  
  
in English. Sakura face faulted anime style. Then it was over. The camera then panned to  
  
the score sheet. Juri's team was on the top, followed by Jenny's, then some other teams  
  
came up. Sakura was pleased. "Juri-san and her friend, Smithson-san will be happy to  
  
know how I made two trundles for them."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Otou-san, will you help me make beds for Juri-san and Smithson-san?" Sakura  
  
asked Fujitaka. He smiled. "Of course" "It's a good thing", Touya smirked, "because  
  
then our guests won't collapse on the floor." Sakura promptly stomped on his foot  
  
"ONII-CHAN!" she shouted at him. The other Kinomoto sibling winced at her voice and  
  
foot. "You've been gaining weight lately, kaijobu [monster (I looked it up in a  
  
Japanese/English dictionary, okay?)]." "Touya-kun, stop", Fujitaka reprimanded the teen.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Sakura showed Tomoyo the trundles, one with a bedspread sprinkled with cherry  
  
blossoms, roses, pinks, and other sorts of flowers; and another jade green with a forestry  
  
scene of a maiden talking to a fish. (For those who don't understand this allusion, it refers  
  
to the original Cinderella story. The girl was named Shen Ying with a magical fish who  
  
gave her golden slippers). "Moto-kun is also coming, I heard", Sakura said slyly.  
  
Tomoyo blushed. "I invited him and his friends Bakura-kun and Kamoi-san (Kamoi-san  
  
is Shizuka. I made a mistake in the arranging of Jono's name, so I gave Shizuka another  
  
last name). The others couldn't come. Kujaku-san and Katsuya-kun are on a vacation,  
  
and Masaki-san has been accepted at a dancing school in New York." Fujitaka smiled to  
  
himself sadly. Children were growing up too fast these days. Li-kun loved Sakura, and  
  
she was dating him more often. Now it was Tomoyo's turn. Sonomi would probably hate  
  
Yugi for taking her daughter away. He felt sorry for the boy. "Clow!" the girl called.  
  
He looked back. "Fa Ying", he started. "Ying-Fa, Clow" the girl brushed blossoms from  
  
her dress. "Why don't you call me that? Cherry blossoms are your favorite types of  
  
flowers." (Quick note: Ying-Fa means cherry blossom in Chinese, and in China last  
  
names come first) He laughed. "To annoy you", he barely avoided a large thorn from his  
  
mother's apprentice. Ying gritted her teeth. "One day you will not regard me as just an  
  
apprentice", she said. Clow smiled. Ying had always tried to compete with him just  
  
because he had created two guardians, Cerberus and Yue when he had been only ten.  
  
They now looked at the immature thirteen-year olds in the distance. "She feels for him",  
  
Yue's voice was soft. "Jealous, are you?" Cerberus teased. Then Clow appeared behind  
  
them. "Spying on us?" his voice carried a gentle yet firm tone. "Clow!" Ying beckoned  
  
to him. Clow gasped in surprise. Ying had made a ring of friendship for him. It was gold,  
  
and it held a pink lotus encircled with leaves. "Promise you won't ever take it off", she  
  
said, "Promise.promise." "Otou-san, is something wrong?" Sakura looked worriedly at her father. Her  
  
father held a frown. "Is Eriol coming over spring break?" he asked. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Good", Fujitaka looked into space, "I need to ask him something.  
  
Michelle introduced Mokuba and Kaiba to her cousin from Lokh, Liuka Pataur.  
  
(Liuka, to provide a description, looks like a Goth but isn't. She has also blonde hair, but  
  
it's tinted dark brown at the ends. She is also a champion duelist, even better than  
  
Michelle. Her one dream is to defeat Yugi Moto. And she is from Michelle's mothers  
  
side of the family, which means she's also a cinemopho like Michelle, but her ability is  
  
different, making inanimate objects real. Michelle is currently teaching her how to use  
  
her powers.) Liuka was an exchange student who had studied English as a second  
  
language. She greeted them both very warmly in her best Japanese, but to Mokuba, it  
  
looked like a thin sheet when talking to Seto. Then Michelle asked, "Could you tell us  
  
more about this new Duel Monsters tournament, Kaiba-kun?" Liuka asked. "You can  
  
speak in English, and here's an article about it", Kaiba held up a newspaper. Michelle  
  
looked at it in dismay. "Seto-kun, it's in Japanese", she said. "It's okay", Mokuba said,  
  
"I'll get an English version. Do you want to come?" "Iie", Liuka said politely, but  
  
Michelle said, "Hai." She ran with Mokuba to the elevator. Liuka looked at Kaiba  
  
squarely in the eye. "Whatever you do, Kaiba", she said in threatening English (which  
  
was even more threatening with her faint Lokhian accent), "I don't want you to hurt  
  
Michelle. She's only a child, and I don't want her to become an adult too fast. Wait for a  
  
while." She thought sorely, It's him she loves. She loves me also, but it's not the love I  
  
want (Card Captor Sakura fans find this familiar?)  
  
"What's with Pataur-san?" Mokuba asked Michelle as they made their way into  
  
the elevator. Michelle said she didn't know. "I remember when she first came to our  
  
school."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Look, it's Miss Duelist", a boy snickered. "Ignore them", Michelle said firmly,  
  
"They just haven't seen a girl like you before." Liuka shrugged. "Why am I not  
  
surprised?" "Hey, Liuka, I challenge you to a duel!" another boy called. The girl turned  
  
on him. "Do you mean it?" her face flashed a dangerous smile. The boy's innocent smile  
  
faded slightly. "Sure." They got to a table. It was short and sweet. By the end, Liuka had  
  
used her Harpy's Angel to attack directly. From then on, people treated her as one of their  
  
own. When people dueled her, it was to get better. Not one person had ever managed to  
  
beat her.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"So from then on, she's been like that since?" Michelle nodded. If there was  
  
anything Michelle didn't know, it was love. True she knew crushes, and families, but she  
  
never knew true love. "I guess it's a difficult subject", she admitted. Suddenly the lights  
  
went off in the elevator. A voice ringed through, "It was an interesting conversation I  
  
heard." "Who are you, and what do you want?" Mokuba asked "That is my concern."  
  
"How long are you going to keep us here?" Michelle was suspicious. That voice sounded  
  
familiar, but she couldn't remember-"Only for a minute". The floor disappeared, and  
  
Michelle and Mokuba screamed as they fell into darkness. 


	12. A Second Kidnap

Konnichiwa! Another chapter up, with more information on the new tournament, and  
  
here's the second one over Christmas. Sorry for no people, but the bad guys block seems  
  
to be working.  
  
Jenny (appears): I wish. (points to Jinx in the distance)  
  
Robin (appears as well as the other Teen Titans): Titans, GO! (However, Jenny paralyzes  
  
Jinx and sends everyone else back to their dimensions except for herself and  
  
Draconmouth)  
  
Draconmouth (with dot eyes): Guess I better change that to all villains from every  
  
dimension. Antagonists are included because Kaiba is ready to kill me for getting  
  
Mokuba and Michelle kidnapped. My only defense is that it's part of the plot. Now, ON  
  
WITH THE FIC!!  
  
NOTE: /Clow\ = speaking in English; ^Clow^= speaking in Chinese; and  
  
=Duel Monsters talking  
  
A ring on the doorbell came to Sakura's attention. "Juri-san! Smithson- san!"  
  
Sakura exclaimed happily in Japanese, and while Juri was able to understand it,  
  
Annemarie had a blank look on her face. /What is she saying?\ Annemarie asked her  
  
friend. /She just said your name\ Juri replied. "Konbawa [good evening}", she greeted  
  
Sakura, for it was indeed evening. "Oh no", Touya looked up from his cooking with an  
  
evil grin, "another kaijobu is here." Instantly Juri rounded on him. "Watashiwa iie  
  
kaijobu desu! [I am not a monster!](I think, could someone correct me if I'm wrong?)"  
  
and then Little card used its effect. Later Touya rubbed his shoulder painfully. Fujitaka  
  
smiled amiably at the three girls. "I heard you had good cooking, Kinomoto- kun", Juri  
  
said as they put down their suitcases. Sakura watched wide-eyed as Annemarie pulled out  
  
a tennis racket. /Annemarie! What were you thinking?\ Juri asked Annemarie surprised.  
  
/They don't call me Double A for nothing\the girl answered. Juri laughed. "Do you play  
  
tennis?" she asked Sakura as Annemarie brought out another racket and a canister of  
  
balls. "Hai", Sakura nodded, "but where will we play?" /When there was no court, we  
  
usually played against the back of my house if my dad didn't mind\, Annemarie motioned  
  
for translation. Sakura understood after Juri explained. "Okay", they both went  
  
downstairs, Juri right behind them. They both began to play, and were very close in  
  
points. Sakura had played tennis before, of course, but Annemarie had been on the team  
  
back at school. Juri watched with a smile.  
  
She watched as Ji-Shan began to play cricket with Clow. ^You know it's not  
  
common for a woman to play as well as a man^, Clow said. ^I'm a fast learner^, Ji-Shan  
  
answered, and rolled the ball. Clow magically put a spell on the bell it would fly above  
  
Ji-Shan's head. ^Element wind!^ she shouted, making the ball fly into her hand. ^Ji-Shan,  
  
that's cheating!^ Ying called. ^Tell him that, Ying^, Ji-Shan pointed to Clow. He was still  
  
wearing the ring she had given him, the friendship ring. Ying had made him promise  
  
never to take it off until he found someone that he loved most.  
  
Juri shook her head. Someone was coming. "Dare da? [who's there?]." The figure  
  
pulled off his sunglasses. "My name is Hiiragizawa Eriol", the boy said. Juri bowed, as  
  
was the custom in Japan. "Watashiwa Fujimoto Juri desu [I am Juri Fujimoto](someone  
  
correct me if I'm wrong again)", Eriol bowed also, and called, "Sakura- chan!" "Eriol-  
  
kun!" Sakura stopped playing, and ran to greet him. Annemarie was introduced to him,  
  
and found, to her delight, that he spoke English. Juri knew most about him, but she didn't  
  
tell. "Eriol-kun?" Fujitaka called from outside. "Could I talk to you for a minute?" "In the  
  
meantime", Juri said she wanted to go to a bookshop that Naoko liked. The girls got  
  
ready and walked their. To their surprise, they found Jenny their, reading from one of her  
  
books in Japanese. "' Music is one of the joys of Earth, if not a piece from Heaven  
  
itself'", Jenny read, "' But religion didn't apply to him, so he kept on playing.'" /Jen!\  
  
Annemarie exclaimed in surprise, and Jenny greeted them, /I was on a book tour for  
  
Japan, and decided to stop here.\ /Why didn't you tell us?\ Jane asked. /And ruin the  
  
surprise?\ Jenny had her evil grin on. Juri hid a smile. "I'll be at Penguin Park", she said,  
  
going outside. Her shoes converted to roller blades (handy gadget of Michelle's) and she  
  
bladed to Penguin Park. No one was there, and she breathed in the evening air. Normally  
  
she would have stayed with Jenny, but she had felt a sense of foreboding. Something bad  
  
was going to happen. She gripped her key "The key that holds power beyond Earth, the  
  
Fujimoto line will control you only! I, Juri, command you to reveal your true form. Re-"  
  
Two things happened at once. One someone had twisted her arm behind her back, and  
  
two, clapped a hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. She twisted hard, and  
  
considered stomping on her captor's foot, when something glowed and she became dizzy.  
  
Not airhead dizzy, the kind she felt before asleep. And she passed out. The figure looked  
  
at her prone form. "I told you I would be back", he said. His ring glowed again, and the  
  
cards were bound to their inanimate form. "Soon I will have my revenge." (Okay, guess  
  
who it is. It shouldn't be too hard if you've been paying attention.)  
  
At that moment Jenny felt the evil magic. /Jen, what is it?\ Annemarie asked her.  
  
/Something's happened to Jane. Go check on her.\ Eriol came up. /Let me go with you\  
  
he said, a frown upon his face. "Hai", Annemarie said, and they both left at top speed.  
  
They stopped. /Look\, Annemarie pointed to the ground, /that's Jane-I mean Juri's Earth  
  
key. She never takes it off.\ Eriol picked it up.^Somebody help!^ Ying screamed as man  
  
twisted her arm, and held a knife to her throat. Clow ran until he was within a five foot  
  
radius, but he didn't dare go farther. "Let her go now", he said bravely, as brave as a  
  
sixteen-year old could. Behind him Cerberus and Yue were behind him, waiting to strike  
  
at their master's command. ^Clow, don't-!^ Ying screamed, but the man held the knife  
  
closer. Clow had to think. Then a card appeared in front of him. It read Dark. He  
  
activated it, and pulled Ying loose before they were covered in darkness. They ran hard,  
  
until they reached Clow's house. Clow could hear Ying's thoughts practically. ^I wish I  
  
could do something on my own, without anyone's help^, he heard her think, and felt bad  
  
. /Eriol? Earth to Eriol\ Annemarie waved a hand around his face. He shook himself out  
  
of his trance. /I'm fine\, he managed to say while Annemarie examined the key. /The  
  
chain is broken, meaning a sign of struggle. Some kidnapped her!\ She then looked at  
  
Eriol. /How do you know about the Clow and Fujimoto cards, anyway?\ Eriol began to  
  
explain, and Annemarie was wide-eyed. / I have so got to learn more about this\ the girl  
  
replied later. They walked on, using Eriol's magic to locate Jane. They hoped they  
  
weren't too late.  
  
Michelle and Mokuba continued to fall. "Hang on!" Michelle used a suction hook  
  
tied to a very long cord. They came to a stop as it made contact with the wall. Both  
  
breathed. "The only problem is how to get back up", Michelle tried to make note of the  
  
walls to estimate how far they had fallen. It was hard to do in the dark, but her foot found  
  
a ledge on the opposite wall. It was very wide and long, and she guided Mokuba to it.  
  
There seemed to be a door. She felt the knob a turned it carefully. To her surprise, it was  
  
unlocked. "Suspicious", she muttered, "In an ordinary elevator the door is locked when  
  
there are no cars. This could be a trap." She opened it carefully. At first there was  
  
blinding light, then there was an empty corridor. Michelle put a foot into it. "It looks  
  
safe", she reported, "but I wouldn't be too sure." She put another foot in, and pulled  
  
Mokuba into the corridor. "This isn't nii-sama's (All right! I finally got the name right!)  
  
building", he said. "Chronophic powers transported us here. We must have gone through  
  
a portal while we were falling", Michelle replied through gritted teeth. Suddenly a man  
  
jumped in front of them. "Armed Ninja!" both Mokuba and Michelle shouted. "Run,  
  
Mokuba!" the two began running until Armed Ninja slammed Michelle into a wall where  
  
she fell unconscious trying to protect Mokuba and fight back. And Mokuba knew only  
  
one thing; come quietly. But he wouldn't. The Armed Ninja, however, didn't like his  
  
decision, as it threw a net around the boy and dragged him from Michelle. A woman in  
  
sunglasses surveyed the scene through cameras. "Excellent", she whispered.  
  
Liuka and Kaiba had heard the screams. "Michelle!" "Mokuba!" They ran to the  
  
elevator, where Liuka beat him by a few inches. It wasn't a time for arguments. Kaiba  
  
pounded the elevator button, but the ordinary door opened. Liuka examined the floor.  
  
/Very original\ she commented. "Nani?" Kaiba asked her. /Apparently whoever  
  
kidnapped Michelle and Mokuba made an alternate elevator. That one they would go  
  
through, and then disappear. So, apparently this person -or people- is a cinemopho. Only  
  
those type of people could actually make something of the sort.\ Kaiba examined the  
  
floor also. /There's nothing we can do now\ his tone was grim. They went back, and then  
  
Kaiba's secretary called and said there were invitations for a dueling tournament; the  
  
Card Wars. Kaiba and Liuka each found in them five very small lights that were stuck to  
  
their most powerful card and would go out as they lost duels, known as LOQs (Lights of  
  
Qualification. Bad pun, I know); the letter of acceptance explaining the rules (Special  
  
Summons waited one turn as well as Tribute monsters and Rituals, no sacrifices except  
  
specified on the card, and magic cards could be activated as trap cards); an airplane ticket  
  
(the duel would take place in America); a duel disk; and a small typed note. It read: I'm  
  
sure you'll enter. After what happened so far. There was no signature. /I guess we have  
  
no choice\, Liuka was hard pressed. She put on the duel disk, took her deck, and walked  
  
out. She looked at Kaiba. /You coming?\ she asked. Kaiba followed her suit and ran after  
  
Michelle's cousin. 


	13. Revealed Secrets

Konnichiwa! And another chapter is here, and will answer some questions that  
  
you have. If there still are questions, then just click the review button.  
  
Michelle (appears): It also features a bit more on me.  
  
Draconmouth: And remember the four rules of CONSTANT VIGILANCE  
  
William (appears): Uh, Authoress? I don't think all of the readers have read the Harry  
  
Potter guides by Galadriel Walters.  
  
Draconmouth: Whoops. (sweat-drops and blushes). And I don't own that comment. I do,  
  
however, own all of the flashbacks in this episode. I might consider writing a "Card  
  
Captor Jane" fic, but I don't know. Send any ideas if you have them. And now, ON  
  
WITH THE FIC!!  
  
Michelle woke up on a tapestry bed. "Ow", she muttered, rubbing her elbow, then  
  
quickly sat up. "Mokuba!" "Michelle. Nee-sama! You're okay!" Mokuba looked relieved  
  
from where he had been sitting in a chair right beside you. She then realized Mokuba had  
  
called her his sister. "Yes, Nii-san, I'm fine." She looked around. They were in some kind  
  
of hotel room that was five stars at least. She rubbed her elbow. "I'm glad you're okay."  
  
A voice startled them both. Michelle looked and saw a woman with sunglasses over her  
  
eyes, her blonde hair tied back. "I have been looking for you, Michelle." The girl glared  
  
at the woman. "Why is that?" she asked suspiciously. "Michelle", the woman took off her  
  
sunglasses, "a good mother needs to watch over her children."  
  
Juri woke up, something on her face stinging. My head.she thought dizzily. She  
  
absent-mindedly reached for her Fujimoto key (Okay, it's sometimes known as the Earth  
  
key because it draws powers from the Earth.). It was gone. She gasped. Quickly she  
  
checked her pockets; just as she expected, the book wasn't there. She got into her mind  
  
link: "Annemarie! SOS!" The answer came back surprised.  
  
*Switch to Annemarie and Eriol*  
  
Annemarie stopped. /Jane/ she mentally thought.  
  
*End Switch*  
  
"Annemarie, I don't know where I am, but my Fujimoto Key and Book are gone."  
  
"Eriol and I have you key. We found the chain broken." Juri breathed in relief. "Can  
  
you-" she began. But suddenly the mind link was broken. "Nani-?" suddenly Juri was  
  
slammed into the wall, unable to move. "That was an interesting attempt to call for help",  
  
Yami Bakura entered from the shadows. If not held back by the powers of the  
  
Millennium Ring, Juri would have attacked him. She knew enough martial arts. But  
  
before she could think, he held up the Fujimoto book. "Now who shall suffer first? You,  
  
or your cards?" The Ring pointed to her. Yami Bakura strode to where she was  
  
paralyzed, and stroked her cheek thoughtfully. Then his hand wrapped around her neck  
  
and tightened. Juri choked as she tried to breathe, but the grip wouldn't give. When she  
  
felt like she was going to pass out, he let go. Juri breathed in long breaths, wishing that  
  
she was at least able to move. Yami Bakura's hands had felt cold, as if not alive. "Are  
  
you going to kill me?" she gasped. Yami Bakura using the Millennium Eye (AN: It's in  
  
his hand and can be activated freely, EVIL SPIRIT!) to find out her worst fears and pains.  
  
She began remembering how she caught Dream card.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Where am I?" Jane asked herself. She was in Tokyo, near the tower, wearing the  
  
outfit Card Captor Sakura had worn in the Last Judgment. She shivered. "I don't like the  
  
looks of this", she muttered as Yue emerged near Tokyo Tower. "I ,Yue, will judge  
  
whether you're worthy of obtaining the Fujimoto cards." "What is going on?" Jane asked  
  
him. He didn't answer and sent icicles shards at her. "Jump!" In time Jane got out of the  
  
way, but Yue kept following her. So real, she thought, almost like a dream. That's it!  
  
"You're Dream Card!" she shouted. For a moment it seemed like Jane had won, but then  
  
Yue rematerialized. "That is not enough to seal me", Dream said through Yue, "You  
  
must defeat me." "I can't", Jane protested, "I don't want to hurt any of the Fujimoto cards  
  
when I seal them." Yue only sent more icicles shards at her. Jane knew she couldn't run  
  
forever. She turned to face Yue/Dream. "Time to fight fire with fire, or in this case, ice  
  
with ice." She took out two cards. "Freeze! Snow! Wrap around Yue! Fujimoto Card!"  
  
Freeze and Snow flew towards Yue/Dream, but were sent back. Jane got out of the way  
  
in time, and tried to call back Freeze and Snow. But Yue/Dream had them under his  
  
control, meaning-. "Ah!" Jane screamed as freeze started to prevent her from moving.  
  
Think fast, she thought, think fast. "Power! Fly!" she managed to hit the cards with her  
  
Staff, and break free of the ice, wings on her back. Then she knew what to do. "Sword!  
  
Appear to me in your true form! Fujimoto card!" Her staff changed into a sword, and it  
  
possessed her. Her eyes became blank as she faced Yue/Dream, who was bewildered.  
  
"How can this be?" he demanded when Jane nearly slashed his wing, "What Card Captor  
  
would be foolish enough to let her cards control her?" "By trusting us", Sword replied  
  
through Jane and got a better aim. Using martial arts, Jane stabbed Yue/Dream and he  
  
began to fall to the ground, his wings bleeding. But Jane got back into control. "Cloud!"  
  
Jane flew down to where Yue/Dream was. "I'll heal you, on the condition that you will  
  
show me your true form." Yue/Dream nodded, and Jane used Healer. Then she woke up,  
  
seeing Dream next to her. "Return to your true form, Fujimoto Card!" Dream flew into  
  
her hand. She wrote her name on it. "I'm glad that's over", she whispered.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Juri winced at that memory. Not a very nice way to seal a Fujimoto card. Bakura  
  
continued scanning her memories. "You have a fear of the dark?" he asked. Jane  
  
shuddered. "Don't make me relive that memory", she begged, but Yami Bakura didn't  
  
listen and her mind was forced to reveal her memory that she hated most; how she caught  
  
Dark and Light.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Truth or dare, Jane?" "Truth", Jane replied; Annemarie's dares were not usually  
  
fun. "What is the thing you're most scared of?" Annemarie asked. Jane looked down and  
  
whispered something. "Louder", William said. Jane stared at him. "The dark", she  
  
confessed. "You can't be", Michelle protested, "We've slept over at your house and you  
  
never object to sleeping in a pitch black room." "That's because usually when I was  
  
younger, I had horrible nightmares about evil spirits before Mom started to use her magic  
  
to stop that. Now I always keep a small charm that is really magic", she took out a  
  
bracelet. "It's made of Sterling silver and jade, and when it grows dark I keep it near my  
  
bedside so that I know that no evil spirits may haunt me." William shook her head.  
  
"Should I even say 'there is no such thing'?" he whispered to Jenny. "No, because there  
  
are such things as evil spirits", she whispered back. "I've read all about them in  
  
mythology as well as the school library." Jane however, heard them. "There are such  
  
things", she insisted crossly. "What? You mean one is going to appear right now, making  
  
the whole room go dark?' he asked. At that moment all the lights went out. Jane stood up.  
  
"I sense a card", she said, and released her Staff. "Everyone stay-" Annemarie began, but  
  
before she could finish, it went pitch black. Jane could no longer hear or see anyone else.  
  
"This is Dark!" she said out loud, but it didn't exactly work. Darn it, Jane thought. She  
  
looked at her bracelet, which lit up. She took her Staff. "Glow, light up the room!  
  
Fujimoto card!" Glow let off sparkles, and she could partially see what was ahead of her.  
  
She walked forward, but then Glow stopped. "What-?" Jane looked down. "My body is  
  
fading!" True to her exclamation, it was fading. "No, I must stay calm", the girl took a  
  
deep breath, "Whenever there's Dark, there's also Light." At the moment she said that,  
  
Light Card appeared, along with Dark. "You did a very brave thing, keeping your  
  
courage, Jane"; Light said, "and don't be angry at my sister or me. We had to test you to  
  
judge whether you would be a good mistress." "I see dark times ahead", Dark's voice  
  
was identical to Light's, "The Council of Dark Magic will arrive soon, and with them you  
  
must take caution. That is all I can say now. Will you please seal us together?" Jane  
  
nodded and raised her Staff. "Return to your true form, Fujimoto Cards!" she shouted.  
  
"Umm, may I please ask on how to defeat this Council?" Jane asked. "Friends and  
  
family are always there for you", Light said as she was sealed. "Fear is a great enemy",  
  
Dark replied. Jane looked at the two cards, and then saw the lights had come back on. She  
  
hugged Annemarie, who hugged her back because although she had no magic, she could  
  
feel Jane's fear. "It's all right now", Annemarie said, hugging Jane like the sibling she  
  
never had. Jane felt confused, but she was relieved. The two most powerful cards were in  
  
her hands, literally.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"Stop!" Juri shouted, not wanting Yami no Bakura to look into any more of her  
  
memories. But he paid no attention to her. Juri drew in a breath, weakened from her own  
  
past. She couldn't move even if freed of the Shadow Magic. Then it was removed, and  
  
she fell to the floor, on all fours. Tears streaked down her cheeks as Yami no Bakura's  
  
voice rang in her ears. "Of course I can't let you free yet. The fun would be ruined." Four  
  
chains sprang out of the ground and wrapped around Juri's arms and ankles. She was  
  
pinned to the floor. Yami no Bakura walked in front of her. "I want to kill you", he said,  
  
grabbing her chin and forcing her eyes to meet his, "but where would be the fun in that  
  
without some torture?" he used the Millennium Ring to make her fall unconscious, then  
  
began looking through more of her memories. They were typical ones, but he had to  
  
choose the ones that would hurt her most. Then he felt what it would be like to misdirect  
  
her thoughts and be on his side. But it wouldn't work. To do that one would have to have  
  
the Millennium Rod, and Yugi had that (AN: At the end of the Battle City Finals, light  
  
Malik gave Yugi his Millennium Rod as well as the Ring. I think I read somewhere that  
  
in the manga light Bakura puts on the Millennium Ring and the evil spirit possesses him  
  
again, well I don't know! I'll just stick to that.). And Yami no Bakura had figured out that  
  
you had the win Millennium Items in duels instead of just taking them. He needed  
  
something else. (Yami no Bakura: This is getting interesting. Draconmouth: SHUT UP  
  
AND GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!)  
  
Michelle was stunned as well as Mokuba. But she recovered quickly. "You're not  
  
my mother", she retorted. "Oh really", the woman absent-mindedly twirled a strand of  
  
her hair, "if I'm not your mother, then how can I know that your father read a chapter  
  
story to you each night when you were four, and then switched to nonfiction later on? Or  
  
that when you were younger, you learned how to play drums by yourself because of  
  
that?" "You could've been told that by some of my father's former associates", Michelle  
  
replied, although it wasn't true. She wasn't ready to face the truth. Her mother, ALIVE?  
  
She had not cared about her mother since she had been on drugs and had been very  
  
irresponsible, which was why she had left. " Or your middle name?" Michelle froze. No  
  
one truly knew her middle name. Only her father knew, so that must mean- "Michelle  
  
Acura Coulter", the woman knelt down. "Acura is Lokhian for 'Athena' the Greek  
  
goddess of wisdom, and it was I who suggested it." Her daughter had no choice. She  
  
simply nodded. "Be grateful that I still care for you. Now I must reestablish contact with  
  
your father", she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Mokuba tried to  
  
open the door. It was locked. Darn! He thought. Michelle was still frozen, her eyes  
  
closed. This was not happening. 


	14. Created From Heart

Konnichiwa! Another chapter. After this I will update Apocalypse in Dakota, as now the  
  
readers will understand Annemarie's powers. I will also have some special guest stars l  
  
later on. (Glares at the audience) I only got ONE review for my last chapter. ONE!  
  
Onegai [please] review or I will use my authoress powers to not review your stories. I  
  
also wish to apologize about the word kaijobu. The word is actually kaibetsu. All  
  
Japanese speakers, please don't be angry.  
  
Yamakazi (appears): You know, about books-  
  
Chiharu (appears and whacks him): No more lies!  
  
Draconmouth: You go, girl! Now, ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
NOTE: /Clow\ = speaking in English; ^Clow^= speaking in Chinese; and  
  
=Duel Monsters and talking  
  
Jenny frowned as the book signing ended. "No one has come back", she told  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, William, Yugi, and Shizuka. (They appeared some time later).  
  
They understood after Sakura told them everything. "Do you think we can use the  
  
Compass Board?" Sakura asked Syaoran. He nodded. They all walked into the scene  
  
painted by nature. Ten they came to Penguin Park. "This was where they last were",  
  
Jenny pointed at some crushed grass. Syaoran held out his Board. "Soft Thunder,  
  
Spinning Thunder. Obey the command!" It glowed and pointed in a direction. "Have you  
  
seen Bakura-kun?" Tomoyo asked. Everyone shook his or her head except for Jenny,  
  
whose eyes were wide. "I heard someone screaming.Jane!" she began running towards  
  
the direction, with everyone following her. "When she's not like this, she's the one who's  
  
usually last", William panted. "How ironic", Syaoran commented.  
  
Annemarie and Eriol also heard the scream. /Jane! \ Annemarie began to run fast  
  
and Eriol could barely keep up with her if it wasn't for his magic. Annemarie held to key  
  
close to her heart. /Please be all right, onee-san\, Annemarie prayed. Then they saw her.  
  
She was chained to the floor, in a mess of blood and her eyes were wide with fear.  
  
"Don't!" She called, and then remembered Annemarie didn't speak Japanese. /It's a trap!  
  
\ She had seen Yami no Bakura place- (Jane, Annemarie, and the rest of the cast except  
  
Jenny: WHAT?? Draconmouth: You'll find out. {Ron, Hermione, and Harry appear}  
  
Ron: Think we. might. have. lost. Umbridge.{suddenly asks the Authoress with  
  
a pleading look} Can we stay here? PLEASE? Draconmouth: Sure. Just keep quiet.)  
  
Annemarie jumped back as a mixture of flames, lightning, a tsunami [for those who of  
  
you who don't know, it's Japanese for tidal wave] appeared. She breathed in relief.  
  
Luckily she had gotten -10 on her last dodging test, and still at it. (Annemarie: It's true!  
  
Try me. Harry, Ron and Hermione: Stupefy! {Red lights come, but Annemarie dodges  
  
them easily} Ron: {wide-eyed}: She's good. Annemarie: I'm already taken. {Walks off  
  
with Ritchie from Static Shock ~See "Apocalypse in Dakota" by yours truly~}). She  
  
bared her teeth. No one human could go past that barrier. No human. Her magic stirred  
  
inside her body. Yami no Bakura stepped out of the shadows. He held a knife in his  
  
hands. "It's either you", he pointed his knife at Jane, "or her." Annemarie suddenly  
  
understood what he was saying. Her anger was rising as well as her magic. "I won't  
  
forgive you!" she proclaimed as wings sprouted out of her back and enshrouded her, and  
  
out came a new form of Annemarie. Her hair was cut in a boyish way, her clothes had  
  
symbols on them (Think Yue's clothes, but pale blue and symbols all over it) She raised  
  
her hand, and the tsunamis, flames, and lightning receded. "Now, Onee-san!" Annemarie  
  
freed Jane, and then something came out of Jane's heart. It was a giant eagle and it had  
  
the power of the moon. It and Annemarie concentrated their power on her key. It  
  
transformed into the same thing except for a pick cherry blossom at the top with a blue  
  
and green sphere along with a pale yellow one. Jane lifted her key. "The key that draws  
  
strength from the earth and moon, a new form is concealed within. I, Juri, command thee  
  
to reveal this form under our bond. RELEASE!" The staff grew, and then Jane used all of  
  
her power to summon her Fujimoto book. It came towards her, and she changed them  
  
into a newer version of Fujimoto cards. They were still white, but on the back of them  
  
and on the book there was the Earth and moon. The book also had an unfamiliar name:  
  
Ying Fa. Then she used Banisher. "Send Yami no Bakura to be sealed for eternity in the  
  
Millennium Ring!" she shouted. Yami no Bakura's frown widened as his soul was carved  
  
into the Ring. "No!" he shouted, before regular Bakura came in. He took off the Ring and  
  
let it fall. "I'm not letting that happen again." He also put his hand into his pocket and  
  
took out the Millennium Eye and dropped it also. Yugi picked it up. He counted the  
  
Millennium Items he had. "The Puzzle, the Rod, the Necklace, the Ring, and the Eye.  
  
That makes five. So that means we have only two Millennium Items to find." Suddenly a  
  
man materialized from the ground. "Shadi!" Yugi exclaimed, and then transformed into  
  
Yami no Yugi. Tomoyo also turned into Soshini. Shadi surveyed the 3000-year- old  
  
pharaoh. "Mou hitori no Yugi [the other Yugi]", he said, "It is time for you to remember  
  
your name and memory." He placed the Millennium Ankh and Scale in a stone tablet that  
  
had materialized, where there were empty spaces. (Think of the one that always appears  
  
in the show) Yami no Yugi took off the Millennium Puzzle, and placed all of the  
  
Millennium Items in the correct spaces. Syaoran did likewise with his Millennium Cards.  
  
There was a rush of wind and then Yami no Yugi appeared in spirit form. "I remember  
  
now!" He proclaimed. "My name was originally Atem. And I can remember how I was  
  
sealed in the Millennium Puzzle." He closed his eyes and began to tell.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Atem, I wish to say goodbye", Soshini wept, for Clow had already copied to  
  
Millennium Cards and wrote his name on them. Atem held her close. "Soshini, I will  
  
never forget you. Our love grew stronger by the day and is too strong to break. We will  
  
meet again." Suddenly a knife was aimed at Atem. It missed him by inches, landing with  
  
the handle sticking out on the cold floor. "Who was that?" Atem asked. All of the guards  
  
were bound by something. A white-haired figure came out. Soshini was scared, but then  
  
knew what to do. She thought of the one spell she was forbidden to do, and recited,  
  
"Souls are sealed until awakened. Awakened by your incarnates. I command thee!" The  
  
white-haired person fell to the floor as his spirit went into the Millennium Ring. Soshini  
  
collapsed. "Soshini", Kenzubaro had warned her, "you must never perform this spell in  
  
front of anyone except your victim." she fell to the floor. Atem had been sealed as well,  
  
his body was limp as a rag, into the Millennium Puzzle. ".the reason for this." Soshini  
  
managed to grab the chain of the Puzzle, ".is that you will not die but fade into  
  
nothingness and be reincarnated", she threw the puzzle onto the cold marble, seeing it  
  
shatter. Sayonara, for now [goodbye forever I think], Atem-sama, her last thought flashed  
  
in her head before her body turned into air. (Okay, I'm not sure if this actually happened,  
  
but it's a good guess. I think the reason why Yami no Bakura hated the Pharaoh was that  
  
people in his village were sacrificed to summon something. Other than that, I don't  
  
know)  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"Later a boy named Yugi solved the Millennium Puzzle, and my duty then was to  
  
avenge those who had trespassed souls", Atem finished. He looked at Yugi. "Aibou, I  
  
wish to say Sayonara, for now I must go in peace." Pearls of sadness dripped from the  
  
boy's face, but he wiped them. "Sayonara, Atem-san", he replied shakily. Shadi walked  
  
away from the others, glad that his mission had been complete. Soshini looked at Juri.  
  
"Mistress-sama, do I have your permission-?" "Hai", Juri nodded, "I grant you free from  
  
my threads." Soshini then separated from Tomoyo and flew away with Atem. Yugi still  
  
looked sad. Tomoyo put a comforting arm on his. "It will be all right", she whispered.  
  
Jane looked at Annemarie's powerful form as well as the eagle's. "Dare da?" she asked  
  
the eagle. "I was created from your heart", the eagle replied, "to symbolize freedom. I  
  
draw power from the moon." "Then your name should be Tsukino [of the moon]. And I  
  
can tell you are a guardian", she told Annemarie's more powerful form, "So your name  
  
shall be Chikyu [Earth]. I appoint you my new guardians." They immediately nodded,  
  
and then two other forms appeared. It was of two men, one who Sakura found familiar-  
  
"Clow-san?" she asked and he nodded. The other man looked at Juri. "Incarnate, you  
  
know how much you've been through." "Hai", Juri replied. "So now you and your friend  
  
the Sakura Card Mistress have surpassed the level of Card Captors to Card Masters  
  
(Hence the title of the story). Sakura looked at Kenzubaro Fujimoto and edged away  
  
slightly. "Hoe." (Remember, Sakura's frightened of ghosts) "Kenzubaro Fujimoto was  
  
never a he", Juri said, looking at her past self, as what Eriol was doing. "He was a she",  
  
Eriol replied. Kenzubaro Fujimoto smiled and whispered something. A woman that  
  
looked like Jane appeared in the man's place, and touched Juri's cheek affectionately.  
  
"Now remember your promise", she chided to Eriol jokingly. "Some close friends are in  
  
danger", Clow said. "We will provide a shortcut." He pointed his finger at a part of the  
  
wall, and a passage appeared. Everyone went through, but not before bowing to the  
  
ghosts. Sakura stayed close to Syaoran, making him blush. The two spirits looked at each  
  
other. "Void had no effect on him", Clow whispered. "Let's hope he remembers that",  
  
Ying answered. Halfway through the passage Tomoyo remembered, "I forgot to  
  
videotape everything!" 


	15. New Rivals, Same Goals

Konnichiwa! Another chapter. Sorry for not updating. Now, there will be a  
  
continued duel in this chapter, between two hard pressed rivals. And they aren't Jono-kun  
  
and Kaiba! I don't own Yugioh! Kazuki and stupid 4Kids does. Now, ON WITH THE  
  
FIC!  
  
NOTE: /Clow\ = speaking in English; ^Clow^= speaking in Chinese; and Clow=Duel Monsters and talking  
  
/Now, Amazon Angel, attack his life points directly!\ Liuka collected two LOQs  
  
as the kid had wagered. She put a hand on his shoulder. /It's okay. Every time you lose,  
  
you still are a winner. All I can say besides that is, the path of becoming a true duelist is a  
  
path where you teach more of yourself.\ The boy smiled. "Domo arigatou gozaimas  
  
[thank you very much]!" he said before getting out of the dueling area. Liuka knew  
  
enough Japanese to decipher what had just happened. "Eighteen", Liuka muttered,  
  
counting her LOQs. She needed twenty to qualify, but now no one would duel her since  
  
she had beaten every duelist that was unlucky enough to stray onto her path. Kaiba was  
  
also doing well. He had eighteen as well. There was only one choice. /I'll duel you\,  
  
Liuka said, switching on her duel disk as Kaiba did the same, both life points up at 8000.  
  
People crowded to watch. /I'll start\, Liuka said, drawing her hand. Perfect. She drew her  
  
first card. "I summon Injection Nurse Lily in defense mode!" a nurse appeared on the  
  
field with a needle (400/1500) (AN: It's Injection Nurse Lily because Fairy Lily was  
  
kind of stupid if you've seen the original). Kaiba's eyes widened. Great. Nurse Lily  
  
would get 3000 attack points if Liuka gave up 2000 life points. He drew. "I summon  
  
Spear Dragon!" he proclaimed as a dragon appeared on his field (1900/0). It attacked the  
  
Fairy Lily, who shouted, Keep your body clean before getting destroyed.  
  
Liuka: 7600  
  
"Darn it", Liuka remembered that Spear Dragon gave damage whether the  
  
monster was in attack or defense mode. But Kaiba was going to be in for a surprise. "I  
  
summon my own Spear Dragon", she said, "in attack mode. And I'll have it attack yours  
  
since it's in defense mode."  
  
Kaiba: 6100  
  
Kaiba smiled after he drew. "I play a monster in defense mode and one card  
  
facedown", the two cards appeared on the field. Liuka wondered why he had decided not  
  
to attack. Didn't matter now, but she had to worry about his facedown card. It could be  
  
his Crush card, and she decided to be safe. "I play the magic card Cold Wave! This  
  
freezes all magic and trap cards for one turn! Now I switch my Spear Dragon to attack  
  
mode and attack your defense monster!" Kaiba's Dark Clown was destroyed. (600/1900).  
  
Liuka's Spear Dragon was destroyed as well as the Clown since both attack and defense  
  
were the same. "Then I summon a monster in defense mode." Kaiba wasn't sure what she  
  
was planning, but it wasn't going to work. But his Crush Card wouldn't work till next  
  
turn. So he laid a monster in defense mode, and ended his turn. Then Liuka flipped her  
  
monster, Amazon Angel (2000/1900). "When set for one turn, she can attack directly  
  
regardless of monsters on the field", Liuka shouted as Amazon Angel shot an arrow at  
  
Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: 4100  
  
Kaiba looked at his hand. It wasn't good enough. Liuka was a ruthless duelist,  
  
which explained why she had defeated the other duelists so easily. The crowd had frozen  
  
with suspense; would Seto Kaiba be beaten again? He drew. "I play Pot of Greed. This  
  
allows me to draw two more cards." He had to be the luckiest duelist in the world. "I  
  
summon Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode!" his favorite monster appeared and  
  
roared (3000/2500). Liuka's eyes widened. Darn it. Not only would she lose 1000 life  
  
points, when destroyed Amazon Angel would be taken out of play if it had attacked  
  
directly. She braced herself. Losing her favorite monster meant a lot to her since  
  
Michelle had given her that card.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Liuka enjoyed her birthday in America. The cake was delicious from Publix, a  
  
rented movie (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone), and best of all, the presents. It was  
  
a tradition in Lokh to never receive presents until you could pay for them, so Liuka was  
  
very happy. But her favorite present was from Michelle's. It was a set of Duel Monster  
  
packs only recently released in Japan. So, the kanji was on them. Michelle, however, had  
  
taken the time to scan and translate it on her computer. Liuka thanked her, and then  
  
looked at the first card from the pack. Amazon Angel: If set for one turn it can attack  
  
directly regardless of your opponent's monsters. Liuka held the card to her heart. "I  
  
won't let go of you till the day I die!" her promise came out in harsh breaths. She  
  
could've sworn from under her gloves (she has to wear them because of her cinemopho  
  
powers, sort of like Rogue from X-men) that the card had winked at her.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Liuka gave Kaiba a determined look. /Go on ahead; I can't defend my own  
  
monster.\ Kaiba ordered his Bleu Eyes to attack her Amazon Angel. It gave an apologetic  
  
look to Liuka before it was destroyed.  
  
Liuka: 6600  
  
That was my best monster, Liuka thought sorely, and I can't do anything about it.  
  
She drew and looked at her hand. Merlin the Timeless Mage? Oh well. Might as well  
  
summon in defense. "I play a monster in defense mode." The facedown card seemed to  
  
be whispering. Only Liuka could hear it . Time is a one-way path. You can never go  
  
back to change It. It would at least defend her. "I also use the magic card Swords of  
  
Revealing Light!" Golden swords appeared in mid-air stopping Kaiba's Blue Eyes. "Then  
  
I place this card facedown." Kaiba drew. Not the card he needed. "I use Monster Reborn  
  
to bring back my Spear Dragon! Then I end my turn." Spear Dragon roared as it took its  
  
place by Kaiba. Liuka drew, and although not smiling knew exactly what she had drawn.  
  
"I summon King Arthur in defense mode!" A man on a horse wearing armory fit for a  
  
king (no pun intended) appeared, horse neighing. (1800/1200). She just needed the  
  
magic card, and Kaiba would be history. Kaiba drew, but still couldn't do anything, so he  
  
laid a card facedown as well and then played Heavy Storm. It destroyed all magic and  
  
trap cards on the field, so Swords of Revealing Light as well as her facedown card was  
  
destroyed. "Now, Spear Dragon, attack her facedown monster!" Liuka sighed in relief as  
  
she flipped her Timeless Mage. (1800/2100) Kaiba lost 200 life points.  
  
Kaiba: 3900  
  
Kaiba then ordered his Blue Eyes to attack King Arthur. Liuka then activated  
  
Merlin's special ability. /When flipped he can redirect any attack to a monster I choose.  
  
And that would be your Spear Dragon.\ The White Lightning hit the Spear Dragon, which  
  
roared as it disintegrated.  
  
Kaiba: 3800  
  
Liuka was now in the lead. She felt like doing a victory dance but couldn't in the  
  
middle of a duel. She was going to win and get Michelle. /I play Lord of Dragons in  
  
defense mode.\ Lord of Dragons knelt. (Could someone tell me his attack and defense  
  
points, please?). "That ends my turn."  
  
Michelle showed Mokuba her escape plan. "We need to split up, though, so until  
  
we reach the outside you're on your own." Mokuba noticed the change in Michelle's  
  
behavior. She was more shibui [sullen] than usual. Was it because of her mother? He  
  
pondered this as Michelle picked the electric lock. "Now GO!" They ran in opposite  
  
directions, Michelle heading for the emergency exit near the control room. Almost there!  
  
Just a few feet- a hand closed on her arm. She struggled, but then a voice said, "Stop." It  
  
was her mother. "Let go!" the girl kicked, but the grip was of iron. "Let it out. Let out  
  
your hate. I deserve it after all those years. All I want is your forgiveness." Finally  
  
Michelle stopped, and then began crying. "Mom", the words were as ancient as Rome as  
  
mother and daughter embraced. Her mother smiled at her, tears flowing from her face  
  
also. "I owe you an explanation." 


	16. The End of Card Master SakuraAnd the Beg...

Konnichiwa! Another chapter. Sorry for not updating. So here it is! The end of  
  
"Card Master Sakura!"  
  
Tomoyo (appears, looking sad): No more Sakura-chan!  
  
Draconmouth: But Koto-chan will be in it  
  
Tomoyo: Fine with me! (disappears starry-eyed)  
  
Sorceress Vanessa (appears): DM-chan, could you help me hide from Selina? She got  
  
mad at me for making Vanessa hug Yugi in my last chapter of "Battle City tournament"  
  
Draconmouth: Sure, V-chan. Also, if you want to find out what happened to Annemarie,  
  
read "Apocalypse in Dakota". "Card Captor Koto" will be published some time during  
  
the summer, I think. Now, ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
NOTE: /Clow\ = speaking in English; ^Clow^= speaking in Chinese;  
  
Clow=Duel Monsters talking; and _Clow_=speaking on Lokhian  
  
Liuka: 6600  
  
Kaiba: 3800  
  
Liuka drew. /First I play Card of Sanctity so that we both have six cards each.  
  
Then I switch my knight to attack mode-\ /Nice try, but Concealed Bomb, which I can  
  
play during your turn, will negate your switch and destroy your own monster. Special  
  
abilities don't affect it\, the knight was destroyed. Liuka knew that Concealed Bomb  
  
worked forever monster that had its mode switched, so she ended her turn with no  
  
monsters in her hand. It was Kaiba's turn. /First I equip my Lord of Dragons with Flute  
  
of Dragons. This lets me summon two dragons from my hand.\ Liuka had a strange  
  
feeling that she knew what he was going to bring to the field. /My two Blue- Eyes White  
  
Dragons ! (3000/2500) Now I will use Defense Paralysis and attack your Timeless  
  
Mage.\ Liuka knew that her monster's special ability was useless , and her life points  
  
dropped.  
  
Liuka: 5470  
  
Even so, she was going to have to defend herself. But all of her cards were  
  
useless. She drew Summoned Price, but it wouldn't help. /I pass my turn\, she announced  
  
sullenly. Kaiba ordered both of his Blue Eyes to attack her directly  
  
Liuka: 0  
  
She handed him two LOQs as the wager was, and watched him go. She had lost  
  
everything to him; the duel, her chance to win the tournament, and Michelle. She held  
  
onto her Amazon Angel, and picked up her cards. Not once did she glance up at anyone.  
  
But then she saw the boy whom she had defeated earlier. "Do you want me to help?" he  
  
offered. At first she wanted to refuse after understanding what he had meant, but  
  
something stopped her. /Thanks\, she told him. /I can speak a little English\, he told her,  
  
but she said, _And can you speak Lokhian?_ _Yes_, he replied to her complete shock.  
  
Immediately they struck up an enormous conversation. They talked about Lokh, about  
  
their origins, and soon Liuka forgot that she had lost a duel. The boy's name was Moreke,  
  
which was Lokhian for "rain" with an added "ke" since he was a boy. Liuka knew that  
  
her name meant "queen" with an added "ka" for being a girl. Once he asked, _Why do  
  
you wear those gloves?_ A part of her wanted to say it was her style, but she owed  
  
Moreke the truth. She told about how cinemopho powers ran in her family, and Moreke  
  
listened, and said that he was interested in supernatural things. But then she accidentally  
  
bumped into someone. /Michelle!\ she exclaimed. They hugged, and Michelle explained  
  
how she had escaped.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Her mother had told her that she was working with an organization that would try  
  
to make people accept ophos for whom they were. But her father had disagreed with it,  
  
saying that she should spend more time with her own daughter and make her acceptable  
  
for society. At this point the mother had left, wanting to break off all communications.  
  
But when she learned what Michelle had done. She felt guilty for not being there for her  
  
own daughter. But by then it was too late. So she had decided to take it slow, by sending  
  
small emails and birthdays presents to her father. But he had burned all of them, not sure  
  
whether he was ready to forgive her or not. Then through a sense of madness, she had  
  
kidnapped her own daughter, and it wasn't until they were face-to-face that she realized  
  
that the true monster was she. Then she let Michelle go, on the word that she wouldn't  
  
say a thing to her father. So Michelle had left and met up with Mokuba and Seto.  
  
Michelle explained to Seto that they weren't meant for each other as she still had to grow  
  
up from a little girl to a woman, and did not want to make the same mistake her mother  
  
did. So they were just friends.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
/Have you talked to Jenny?\ Liuka asked. Michelle nodded. /Let's go home\  
  
Meanwhile, Eriol and Juri, back at his rented house, were having an awkward  
  
moment. "Hiiragizawa- iie, Eriol-kun, we still have things to talk about", her voice was  
  
soft. "Hai", he responded, "Juriko-chan, we will still remain in contact, ne [right]?" "Hai.  
  
Visit my parents' shop sometime. They have a lot of things that you, Suppi- chan, and  
  
Nakuru-san may like." A muffled voice from a bag said, "It's Spinel!" and there was a  
  
scuffle with a "Found you, Suppi-chan! Time for sweets!" and a "NOO!". Juri and Eriol  
  
had a laugh. "I will not longer be Juri Fujimoto or Jane Fowers", Juri closed her eyes, and  
  
"I will be Jane Fujimoto, taking on my mother's name." Eriol gave her a light kiss on the  
  
cheek. "All right, Jane-chan."  
  
(AN: Now, everything here's in English. So don't worry about the above, except  
  
for the Lokhian)  
  
In years to come Liuka never quite knew what had happened. She and Michelle  
  
were eighteen, Michelle having recently graduated from Oberlin College and Liuka from  
  
Stoneman High. Liuka was now a national runner- giving up Duel Monsters completely-  
  
but right now, she was enjoying her time with her cousin. Then Michelle had noticed a  
  
baby bird that had fallen out of its nest of an Australian pine. "Come down!" Liuka  
  
called, but Michelle insisted that she would be all right. The mother thanked her for  
  
returning her baby to the nest through chirps, but at that moment Michelle slipped and  
  
fell into the lap of a man who had just lay there to rest. By the time Liuka came over to  
  
check on her cousin, Liuka's English tutor Mr. Stovall had said, "I thought and angel had  
  
fallen out of the sky." Liuka then went to University of Miami, and even though she was  
  
slightly annoyed at Mr. Stovall, she let it go. In time they got married, but after Liuka  
  
graduated from UM , she herself had dated different men, but had married Moreke Tamil  
  
(yes, the same boy who had helped her) and moved back to Lokh, where she had truly  
  
belonged the whole time. As an old saying went, _No two people ever walk on the same  
  
path of adulthood._  
  
One night Jane was working late at her inherited shop. Many witches and wizards  
  
as well as a small handful of sorcerers and sorceresses came now that she had a mix of  
  
old and new things. She hadn't seen her old friends for years, although Jenny and  
  
William had come in for an occasional visit. Rarely were there non-magic people. But on  
  
this particular night Eriol had come in. In his blue Chinese robes he truly did look like  
  
Clow Reed. In her pale Sakura-embroidered robes, Jane truly did look like Ying Fa. He  
  
took out the ring from long ago that had been laid on his hand. "Jane Fujimoto, I have  
  
chosen who I would take this ring off for." "Eriol-kun, I don't know what to say", Jane  
  
answered. This was not the answer Eriol had expected. "Why?" he asked. "Because if we  
  
married you would insist on me selling the shop and moving to Japan or England, which  
  
is something I cannot do." "How about we compromise", the man suggested. "We will  
  
still live in Miami, but every summer and winter we will visit Sakura and my cute little  
  
descendant." Jane laughed. "Then yes." The ring floated on her hand.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were happy together in Hong Kong. Their first child was a  
  
girl who was pink-haired and amber-eyed. She was name Tomoko, after her first-cousin  
  
Tomoyo, who was married to Yugi. But about seven years later, Sakura was having  
  
another child with difficulty. Syaoran had died of a hereditary Li Clan illness that had  
  
killed his father. And Sakura felt herself dying, too. But the child would survive. "His  
  
name will by Koto", she told Yue and Cerberus, who no longer needed their false forms,  
  
"because I like events." As expected, the future Koto had come and talked to her, but she  
  
gave no answer to his questions. She would reincarnate, of course, to guide her son and  
  
descendant of the Sakura Cards. Tomoko knew about the Sakura Cards, but they were not  
  
meant for her, although she could see ghosts now as well as other spirits. On the fateful  
  
day that she was in labor, she made Meiling promise not to say a word of the Sakura  
  
Cards until Koto discovered it himself and raise him in Tomoeda. She told Tomoko not to  
  
mention it at all. On her last dying breath, she requested that she would be the daughter or  
  
Eriol and Jane that was coming up. The Li Clan had finished its reign. So on the day that  
  
Li Kinomoto Sakura died, Hiiragizawa Anuko was born. But in the meantime, Li Koto  
  
would discover for himself in Tomoeda that there were such things as cards. But in the  
  
meantime, he still had another ten years himself.  
  
Pussy willows, cattails,  
  
Soft winds and roses  
  
Rain pools in the woodlands  
  
Water to my knees  
  
Shivering, quivering  
  
The warm breathe of spring  
  
Pussy willows, cattails  
  
Soft winds and roses  
  
Catbirds and cornfields  
  
Daydreams together  
  
Riding on the roadside  
  
The dust gets in your eyes  
  
Reveling, disheveling  
  
The summer nights can bring  
  
Pussy willows, cattails  
  
Soft winds and roses  
  
Slanted rays and colored rays  
  
Stark blue horizons  
  
Naked limbs and wheat bins  
  
Hazy afternoons  
  
Voicing, rejoicing  
  
The wine cups do bring  
  
Pussy willows, cattails  
  
Soft winds and roses  
  
Harsh nights and candlelights  
  
Wood fires, a blazng  
  
Soft lips and fingertips  
  
Resting in my soul  
  
Treasuring, remembering  
  
The promise of Spring  
  
Pussy willows, cattails  
  
Soft winds and roses  
  
One more thing; do you want a sneak peek of "Card Captor Koto"? 


End file.
